You can't fight Magic
by charles cdv
Summary: Sometimes you have to learn hard lessons in your life before you can truly be happy. And sometimes those lessons take years to learn. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are no exceptions to this particular lesson as they navigate the ups and downs of early adulthood and two time-consuming professions. They'll learn that sometimes, you just can't fight magic.
1. 1 Easy beginnings

Well it's always been a hobby of mine to read a good FanFiction. But lately I have had the the creative drive to write my own story. I do not do this often but as long as you guys like it I'll see it through to the end. The story picks up pretty fast, an chapter 2 should be out by tomorrow. Anyway thanks for the read guys I hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer:I did not on Harry Potter or any of its characters. Harry Potter is the sole property of JK rolling and various publishers.

It was strange to think about how fast time has flown by. The days of Hogwarts and exams had all but passed her by, which created a sense of longing for a simpler time. Hogwarts hadn't always been the greatest place in the world, but she could really drop back into her fifth year. She had done so much that year becoming co-captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and finally getting the recognition and reciprocation of the feelings she had felt so long for Harry Potter. She really did love him with all she had; he just made things in her life better.

They started dating again after the battle of Hogwarts. And things weren't always easy with all the death and destruction they had witnessed and been a part of, but they got through it together. And now she was fresh out of school after just graduating her 7th year, with Hermione, she might add, who went back to school for her last year much to her brother Ron's dismay. A smirk etched its way across her face as she recalled Harry teasing Ron.

"Did you really think she would do anything else besides finish her education? I mean, this is Hermione Granger we're talking about here," She snickered remembering Harry teasing Ron with a soft grin on his face.

"Shut it already...," Ron muttered as he laid his head on the breakfast table with a mouth full of food.

Ron hoped that moping about for a week and a half would somehow change his girlfriend's decision to attend her seventh year. When in fact, all it did was make them snicker that much more at his antics.

But the year went by in the blink of an eye and rounded back to summer quicker than they thought. Ginny almost felt like she forgot to breathe or spend any time with Harry before summer training camp with the Holyhead Harpies started. The only thing that remained now was work and responsibility. Don't get her wrong, she wasn't objecting to a hard day's work, but maybe she was a bit irritable because that was Ginny's second quidditch practice of the day.

"Okay let's run the set again, and this time I want perfection. Best believe i'm watching you Weasley!" Gwenog barked at Ginny. "If you have time to daydream you have time to run more plays,"

"Bloody hell, I thought we would be done three sets ago," Ginny blew a few strands of her hair out of her face before whisking into the her position in the air.

Gwenog Jones, captain of the Harpies, had a reputation for demanding respect, hardwork and discipline. And bloody hell did her reputation precede her. She was a dark skinned witch with beautiful long brown hair, which was always in a ponytail. In her early 30's, Jones was a seasoned veteran for not only the Harpies but for the league. She was just two years off of her second league MVP. Her trash talk and red hot attitude was legendary, but her grueling practices, chalk talks, and film sessions were not to be reckoned with either.

She always made it a habit to remind every woman on the team that witches were better at quidditch than wizards. However, Gwenog also had a rather fun side as well. She loved to take the team out for a good drink, trying her damn hardest to get everyone on the team drunk off their ass when they had some downtime. Almost every witch on the team looked up to her, including Ginny. She could make any wizard quiver in his pants or drop his pants, as she pleased. That was empowering to her younger teammates. And they all followed her lead like soldiers marching into battle.

The practice, which should have been done over 45 minutes ago lasted another hour and 15 minutes. But be damn the time, Ginny was determined to make the team. Training camp was coming to an end, and the Harpies would be finalizing their final roster spots in a week. They only needed 13 people, 7 starters and 6 reserve players. Ginny would be damned if she was going to be a bloody reserved player.

Ginny had been captain of the Quidditch team her last two years at Hogwarts, winning the house cup in her last year. She was scouted by various teams throughout the league, but it had always been her dream to be a Harpy. Despite offers from some of those teams, Ginny was ecstatic the day her offer to join the Harpies' camp came.

Her Potions' Professor Horace Slughorn had seemingly tried to invent a way to join Ginny and Gwenog at the hip, inviting Gwenog to all the Slughorn club dinners she could get to and introducing Ginny and Gwenog as much as possible. Every time it always ended in Gwenog telling Slughorn the Harpies' scouts would make the right decision from which would follow the Harpies' captain giving Ginny an up-and-down with the most plutonic face she could ever remember seeing. She really did hate her professor's pushiness when it came to the subject, preferring to get onto the team through her own merit.

"Alright ladies we will have the final cuts for the year hosted on Monday. You've all done a fantastic job making it this far, but we've chosen the best people for us to be competitive," stated Gwenog as she landed onto the Quidditch pitch and began walking to the training facility.

"Do understand, just because you don't make the cut doesn't mean we won't need you. Injuries do happen, so we have to be prepared. Here with the Harpies, it's a next witch up mentality." Jones turned around, walking backwards in order to address the team as they followed hastily behind her.

"Now you all have exactly 45 minutes to clean up before we hit the bars, so everybody hit the showers because you all smell!" Gwenog chuckled, undoing her ponytail as she walked back to the locker rooms.

"So Ginny, do you think you'll make the cut? Merlin knows, I'm terrified," Alice said while hanging playfully onto Ginny's shoulders as they walked back to the locker room.

Alice Gamal had quickly become a close friend to Ginny while they were at training camp. Alice was an angelic Irish girl with short blond hair and big blue eyes. She had a very easy, get-to-know-you personality. While sometimes she could be silly, when it came to Quidditch, she was all business as a hell of a chaser. If she had one weakness, it was that she went through men like hours in a day. She always stated that she never wanted to be tied down, and her career was the most important thing.

"You know I have a really good feeling about this. We have worked our arses off for this moment, and we were born to play Quidditch after all." Ginny smiled wiping sweat off of her forehead while walking to her locker.

"I guess you're right, Ginny, but that still can't stop this girl from hyperventilating every half hour ya know?" Alice replied half jokingly while taking off her Quidditch robes. "I mean I don't know if I'll really sleep this weekend." The blonde made a never face while wrapping a towel around herself.

"Oh bloody hell, Alice you will be just fine." Ginny waved her hand dismissively towards her dramatic friend.

"Well, we all know Ginny will be okay when you get to go home for the weekend and wrap yourself around the Chosen One," four-year veteran Honora Grendel chimed in, throwing a towel in Ginny's direction.

"Well I'm not going to lie, we like to have fun…..And it just so happens when we haven't seen each other for a couple of weeks the fun carries on for a while." Ginny rinned with red cheeks while walking towards the shower.

"Oh I tell you, he may be a few years younger than me, but the things I would do to that man. I mean honestly, Ginny you couldn't have taught him everything," joked the team's fourth-year beater Georgina with a smirk on her face as all the other Harpies player started laughing

"Half the fun is learning, Georgina," Ginny smirked while getting into the shower and letting the warm water ease her mind.

Later at the Drunken Monkey, a pub right off of Diagon Alley, the Harpies' players had taken over the medium-size pub with their fans in tow. The witches always got showered with free drinks and had guys trying to hit on them. It was quite the big thing to go home with one of the Harpies' players. And, my god, did they have a lot of wizards and a few witches try.

"Cheers to the start of something great!" Ginny toasted with a few of the hopeful Harpies as they spilled a little butterbeer on the floor.

"All of the reserve spots are still open, and they're looking for two new starting chasers and a seeker. I like our chances!" one of the harpies hopefuls said loudly, polishing off her beer and slamming it down on the table.

"I'm with Ginny on this one, I feel semi-but-not-really-but-still-kind-of confident!" Alice giggled while taking a sip of her own drink.

"We all just have to look on the bright side and understand that confidence is key!" Ginny sarcastically smiled as she received her new beer. "I mean honestly, if I let every bad thought of dread and gloom creep into my mind, I wouldn't get out of bed in the morning!"

"You don't get out of bed in the morning because when you're not at training camp, you're with that dreamy Potter!" Georgina exclaimed before downing the rest of her beer and laughing along the rest of the team.

"I want you all to understand that there's only so much sex that we can have. I mean I just got out of school and we don't even live together. You all don't understand how hard it is to sneak away from or your parents house or Hogwarts for a quick shag. There is a lot of planning and strategy put into all of it," explained Ginny as she used a lot of tactical hand gestures to demonstrate the problems Harry and her had at getting alone time.

"I'm pretty sure that you two manage pretty well from the stories that I've been privy to," Alice said, throwing a bunch of beer nuts into her mouth.

"You're one to talk, Gamel. Men for you are like a revolving door," pointed out Gwenog as she came and stood next to the young witches.

"Captain, you can't judge me that hard. I haven't even picked anyone to play with tonight," whined Alice as she put her hand over her chess, acting offended.

"I don't care what you lot do in your spare time, relationship-wise. Do as you see fit. All I ask is that you don't get pregnant," Gwenog joked lightheartedly.

"I will say that relationships are hard in our line of work. We are always on the go, and our lifestyle isn't the most conducive to a bloke dropping down on one knee. Plus when you do find someone, the press will hammer you to find out every little detail. You will never know how or when, but they will get you everytime," Gwenog said as barkeep sent her another beer through the air, which Gwenog caught the mug effortlessly.

"Oh come now, love and Quidditch is a beautiful thing. They can coexist happily when there is communication," Gwen Stacy, the Harpies' long time eighth-year keeper, chimed in. "Listen girls, it's all what you make of it. If the right bloke or gal comes along, snatch them up like I did!" Gwen smiled with a bright spark in her eye.

Gwen Stacy's love for the game was almost unmatched; only Gwenog was more of a fanatic. But it was no secret that her fiancé Nicholas was her other passion, much to her best friend Gwenog Jones' annoyance. Sure, Jones liked Nicholas, but she didn't believe Gwen should be dating anyone while having a Quidditch career. But Gwen always shut Gwenog up with her play. She had been the league's keeper of the year four-times, and she generated respect from team owners, general managers, and other Quidditch captains alike. Where Gwenog was rough and brutal, Gwen was smooth, elegant, and never quick to anger. She was also quite the beautiful witch, with long brown hair, silver eyes, and tan skin that showed off her mother's Italian heritage.

"Well, let's have a poll of it shall we: who here wants a successful quidditch career with a bunch of league titles?"

Almost all of the young witches in the bar raise their hand, including Ginny.

"Don't forget the money!" one of the harpies yelled from the crowd.

"Ahh yes we can't forget the money. Now raise your hand if you would like a bloody pat and a family over a successful quidditch career."

Almost none of the witches raised their hand except for Gwen and another hopeful Harpy in the back. Plus, the half raised hand of Ginny Weasley who was looking around for a bit more support.

"As you can see my case is closed!" Gwenog barked loudly as she smiled downing the rest of her beer.

"Agree to disagree Gwenog," Gwen smiled, polishing off the rest of her drink in suit.

"I can relate to Captain, though. I love Harry, but I'm not sure marriage is for me. I don't understand why two people just can't stay together without putting a title on it. And then there's the thought of children. I know Harry wants some badly, but I'm not sure that kids are for me. I mean, I grew up with six older brothers and have seen first hand what children can do to one's sanity. And then I look at my mother. Yes, she's happily married, but couldn't she have ever done more with her life?" Ginny chimed in shooting down Gwen and backing up her captain.

"See I knew Weasley had a good head on her shoulders!" Gwenog smiled, lifting her now half full beer in Ginny's direction.

"Now you can't mean what you were saying completely, Jones?" inquired a rather cute, half-drunk Harpies fan around Gwenog's age. He walked up, stopping in front of Jones. The Harpies all giggled because they knew what was coming next. They were all feeling pretty pissed at this point, so they knew their captain was as well. Plus, everyone knew enough to know that Jones either wanted a man or she didn't; there was no in between.

"I hope she goes easy on you, buddy," Gwen sympathetically stated, patting the handsome fan on the shoulder as she walked past him towards her friends halfway across the bar.

"Well, you're kind of cute, and you have a nice arse. Not to mention, it took guts to do what you just did, so here's what I'm going to do for you," Gwenog sweetly and seductively whispered towards the fan.

"I'm going to give you five seconds to get away from me before I transfigure you into a rat and throw you into the dumpster back behind the bar, savvy?" Gwenog chirped with a cheerful smile on her face albeit eerily creepy.

"She can't be serious, right?" the handsome fan questioned as he looked around at all the other Harpies.

"Mate, I think she's dead serious," Georgina warned with an evil smile, knowing what would come next.

"Five."

"Four."

The man watched her pull her wand from her back pocket, as the bar got quiet like they had seen something like this before.

"Three."

"The Aurors have had to detain her seven times before this. That's not to mention the times they've been called," Georgina elaborated while crossing her hands behind her back, leaning her head against the wall.

"Two."

"Gwenog, don't have us kicking you out again," the barkeeper warned, looking concerned for the man in Gwenog Jones sights.

The man looked between the barkeeper, then Georgina, and then to Jones.

"FUCK THIS!" the hopeful man decided to book it, pushing past people trying to get as far away from Gwenog as he could.

"One."

A stream of blue light shot out of her wand, impaling the poor man's butt and giving him a quite fashionable rat's tail. At the same moment, he slipped in spilled beer and had a meeting with the floor.

"I told you not to go over there!" shouted one of his friends. The group of his friends were doubled over laughing so hard that one might think they were going to have a heart attack.

The whole bar erupted into laughter and praised Gwenog with the chant of, "Captain! Captain!"

The bartender on the other hand looked rather pissed. "Gwenog, I warned you about transfiguring people!"

Before he could get out any more criticism, Gwenog yelled, "Drinks all around on me!"

The bar went into a frenzy as people crowded bartenders to order their new found free drinks.

As Ginny look around she couldn't help but think to herself that everyone on the team was damn sure inebriated at this point. And also that she was going to enjoy her new found career choice, so long as she made the cut. But Ginny wouldn't worry about that tonight, choosing instead to enjoy herself with her friends.

After three more pubs and a dangerous amount of alcohol, the Harpies all begin to scatter for the night.

"I really should get going if I'm going to be any type of sober when Harry gets home tomorrow," Ginny hiccuped and giggled at Alice.

"Do what you must, Ginny. I think I found a way to occupy myself for the weekend," Alice replied, coming up for air from her current snogging session.

"What do ya say, big fella? Do you think I can use you for the night? I need to get my little old mind off of the cuts the Harpies are making monday," Alice teased as she drew circles around the bloke's chest with her finger as he held her close to him.

Alice's newfound fella just proceeded to nod like a mesmerized, hungry dog. This made both Ginny and Alice giggle.

"Well, hopefully, I see you Monday. It's been one hell of a ride," Alice said with a bit of emotion in her voice as she broke away from her boy-toy, enveloping Ginny in a big hug.

"Don't worry. I'm telling you everything will be okay, I just have a gut feeling about this, and my gut feelings are always pretty spot on," Ginny replied, squeezing her friend just as tightly in the hug.

Ginny then left out of the Three Broomsticks and walked down a ways to the apparition point. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she knew that apparating while she was still slightly pissed was probably not the best idea, but she had done it before. As much as the Harpies went out, she was quickly becoming a pro at it. That's not to say the whole experience still wasn't unpleasant for her stomach.

As she closed her eyes she thought of her childhood home, and when she opened them again, she was on a dirt road facing her parents' house. She slowly made her way up the road, giggling as she remembered the antics of her and her teammates, having caused the barkeeps and bouncers quite a bit of trouble at the bars they crashed. As she approached the house, she noticed a figure sitting in the chair swing on the front porch. When Ginny got closer, she looked up to find that it was none other than her favorite person, Harry Potter. Harry stood up and gave her his trademark smile while adjusting his glasses.

"Harry, I didn't think I would see you until tomorrow afternoon!" Ginny yelled in shock as she ran up and enveloped Harry in a bone-crushing a hug, which Harry reciprocated. "You know you could use a shower by the way," Ginny muttered and rested her head on his chest.

It was at times like this that she noticed how tall Harry had gotten over the years. He stood about 6'1", and while he wasn't as tall as some of her brothers, he was perfect for her. After graduating from school, he filled out quite well. He wasn't the biggest fella, but he wasn't skin-and-bones anymore either. He also let his wild hair grow out a ways to where his trademark scar was covered by quite a bit of hair to pair with a little bit of a beard wrapping around his sharp jawline. He was dressed in his Auror robe with the Deathly Hallows' triangular-shaped necklace wrapped around his neck, falling underneath his shirt. One constant with Harry was his bottle green eyes that were hidden behind his trademarked round glasses. Harry had changed a lot in just the past few years, but at the same time, he was still Harry.

Ginny had done a lot of growing up as well. She was now a Hogwarts graduate and hopeful Harpies' chaser. Her beautiful brown eyes still always seemed to shimmer much more when around Harry. She was still the same height as when she was 15, coming in around 5'5", but her body was more slender now. She had developed curves and a tad bit of a larger chest, which both she and Harry enjoyed. Her face was also more defined with her ever present freckles dotting her face. Ginny's silky skin, while still fair, was a bit more tan, which made her hair look that much more fiery red.

It was just her luck that Harry was here because she wore skin tight jeans and a white midriff-baring top that showed off her waist. Crop-tops always drove Harry crazy, but as it was late into the night, Ginny needed to cover herself with a short brown leather jacket. Completing her outfit as always was a necklace with a green crystal attached to the end of it that Harry had given her for her birthday last year.

"Sorry Gin, I didn't have a lot of time to go and clean up before I rushed over here. It took us a little while longer to catch that tosser than we thought it would. I was going to meet up with you after your practice today, but time seem to have escaped me," Harry said as he took Ginny's face in his hands and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"It's okay. I'm just glad to see you home safe and sound," Ginny said as she stood on her toes to softly kiss Harry's lips.

Harry responded passionately as his hands went to wrap around her waist and pull her closer in order to better kiss her. She opened her mouth and granted him access. Harry opportunely began to explore her mouth, tasting the alcohol on her tongue. As she deepened the kiss, her hands slowly crept under Harry shirt to feel his bare chest while Harry's hands explored her bare waistline, feeling every inch of skin that he could. Harry then broke the kiss and looked down at her with passion burning in his eyes.

"You know I love it when you wear those short little shirts of yours. It drives me crazy," Harry growled as he brought his forehead to rest on hers.

"That's even more of a reason to wear them love, " she seductively cooed, smiling up at him.

"We really should stop before we give your parents a show that they didn't intend on seeing," Harry said, trying desperately to calm himself before Ginny and he scandalized Molly and Arthur Weasley.

"Harry Potter, I will have you know that I am a bit tossed and really horny. To add to that, I haven't had a proper shag in two weeks, and I'm currently needing your attention," Ginny moaned as she grabbed onto Harry's jacket and pulled his face down to hers.

Once again, their lips crashed into each other as lust and love clouded their minds, and they both got lost in the moment. It took all of Harry's willpower to pull away this time as he tried to catch his breath.

"I…...I...um, I want to talk for awhile, why don't we go sit on the swing?" Harry offered, his eyes pleading with her to give him a little time to talk.

"Fine. As long as I get what I want later, I guess we can sit for a while," Ginny mused as she took Harry's hand and guided him to the swing. Her balance was still a little off from her festivities earlier, and as they both sat down, she leaned back into him to steady herself as they both stared up at the sky. She began to think to herself this is why she loved Harry so much. She could just be herself with him, and he accepted all her quirky flaws, red hot temper included. Maybe it was the fact that they could just sit there in comfortable silence, not saying anything to each other as they just flowed off each other's energy. She was not sure that every couple in the world had those kinds of moment, but she was grateful she had it with Harry.

"So, Potter, now that you've got me good and horny, what do you want to talk about?" Ginny asked, nuzzling her head further into Harry's chest.

"Well I tried to get done at the ministry as fast as I could so that I could come here and talk to your parents. I….Well, I wanted to ask their um…...permission." Harry stumbled out the words, nervousness dripping from his voice.

At this Ginny got nervous. Her heart started beating rather fast in her chest, and she jerked away from Harry with the reflexes of someone who had played seeker before.

"And, what is it that you talked to them about, or should I say 'asked them permission for,' Harry?" Ginny demanded with a bit of an edge to her voice.

Ginny was getting more nervous by the minute sitting at the edge of the swing anticipating what Harry would say next, but before Harry could even get a word out, Ginny went on a bit of a rant.

"Harry James Potter, I am not ready to get married yet. I'm not even sure I want to get married in the future. I'm only 18 years old, and I just graduated from school. I am not my mother. I refuse to get married as a teenager. I mean, I haven't even started my career yet! Hell, I don't even know what I'm going to wear tomorrow or do next week if Quidditch falls through. Marriage is the last thing on my mind, and quite frankly, I thought that you understood that," Ginny lashed out at Harry, almost hyperventilating with wide eyes and a heaving chest.

Harry was taken back by Ginny's spontaneous rant. This is not how he thought this conversation would go.

"Gin, I had no intention of asking you to marry me. We talked about it, and I know you're not there yet. Don't get me wrong, Gin, I would like nothing more than to get married, travel the world, and eventually have kids with you, but I figured we would work up to that point," Harry defensively countered back with his hands up.

Yes, Harry did want to get married one day and have a bunch of children. That was something he never had as a child growing up, and that was something he always longed for. But he was never going to push that on Ginny. He knew she wanted time to grow and experience her own life before she gave it to somebody else. Though, it was troubling to Harry that even the thought of marriage almost made her have a heart attack. Since he loved her so much, it was something that he looked passed, figuring that they would get to in a few years.

"I came to see your parents because I know Ron moved out not too long ago, and he and Hermione live together now. I know it's always few and sparse when we see each other, so I was thinking that we could move in together if it was okay with you? It's just I miss you all the time, and I barely get to see you. And I'm pretty sure that you feel the same way. Our schedules aren't very synchronize with one another, but I figured that if we live together, we could have more time with each other."

At Harry's explanation, Ginny blinked a few times before she could even think to respond. It was a big step for them, but at least it wasn't marriage. And with Harry's explanation, she scowled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Harry James Potter, you are such a noble git. You don't have to ask my parents for permission for me to leave the house. I am a fully grown woman, and I am capable of making my own decisions," Ginny replied with her arms still cross and her nose up in the air turned away from Harry.

"But…just out of curiosity what did they say?" Ginny asked, turning her head back towards Harry with her arm still crossed. She really didn't care if her parents gave Harry a yes or a no, which they were well aware.

"Well um, they thought I was coming over to ask their permission to um…marry you. I mean all I could really get out was 'Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I want to ask your permission…' before I was enveloped into the strongest hug I think I've ever had. But once I explained to them my intentions, they were a little bit disappointed," Harry said, rubbing the back of his head and reminiscing on what had just happened an hour before with Ginny's parents.

"I guess the news just wasn't as exciting as the thought of a marriage," Harry smiled while shaking his head, remembering the dull smiles both the Weasley parents wore.

"Well I guess I really did overreact to the whole thing tonight, didn't I?" Ginny asked as she turned her head back towards Harry, dropping her arms and taking a deep breath.

"Erm, yeah you overreacted just a little bit," Harry sarcastically quipped.

"I'm sorry Harry, it's just I'm a little bit nervous about making the Harpies roster for the season, and I'm a little bit pissed and a lot of bit horny," Ginny said, biting her lip in a fashion that Harry thought was adorable.

"Do me a favor?" Ginny asked in a adorable lighthearted tone, which melted Harry's heart every time she used it.

"What's that?" Harry asked, taking her hands into his.

Ginny blushed and giggled a little bit, realizing that some of that alcohol was still in her system. "Ask me one more time, Potter, and this time I promise not to freak out or interrupt ya."

Harry was a bit taken back by this, but then smiled at her and stood up.

"Ginny Weasley, will you do me the honor of moving into my flat with me?" Harry asked in the most proper and royal tone he could muster, giving Ginny a bow with his hand over his heart.

He then stood up and opened his hands, magically revealing a key to his flat. This gesture caused Ginny to giggle and jump up and tackle him into a hug. Harry barely caught her, still tired from his mission with the ministry.

"Why yes, Mr. Potter, I would love to move in with you," Ginny said smiling widely.

"Good, now I have somebody to pay half the rent," Harry joked as he met Ginny's lips with his own.

"Now, can we finally carry on with the shagging?" Ginny pleaded as she dragged Harry, protestingly, into the Burrow.

Alright guys, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter the second one should be out in a couple of days. Please review and let me and let me know what you all think! Please remember this is a drama/Romance,So keep reading and see where it goes.


	2. 2 Plans Deterred

Authors note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I did take into account the personalities of Ginny and Harry. All I can say for the story's is the end justifies the means.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Plans Deterred**

"Honestly, Ronald, why don't you sit down and stop complaining? You can't just leave your sister's first press day!" Hermione nagged, pinching a distracted Ron on the ear.

"Ouch, but 'Mione, I see Cannons' players over there. I could just go get a couple of autographs and come right back before she ever even noticed," Ron wined, trying to defend himself from Hermione's hellacious ear grab.

"Ronald Weasley, I will have none of your shenanigans during this press conference. This is a big day for your sister, and I won't have you or your brothers mucking it up," Molly Weasley chimed in, staring in the direction of her sons, particularly Ron and George.

"Oh come on now mum, you know I'm an angel," George said while snickering at Ron for getting lectured by both Hermione and his mother.

Angelina sat beside George with her arms crossed, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend trying to play innocent. She knew full well that he planned to approach other Quidditch players about endorsements for the joke shop later.

"You know I'm not going to mess it up for Ginny. She's my little sister after all," Ron wined. George and Harry both chuckled as Ron was getting lectured by both his mother and girlfriend while the rest of the family rolled their eyes.

Today was the big press day for the whole quidditch league. Each team took turns going and introducing their roster for the year. The Harpies were up next, and Ginny had her whole family there to show their support. She had made the starting lineup, which was quite the big deal for a rookie. Her entire family was extremely proud of her, especially Harry. It had been a few weeks since they had moved in together, and during that time, he did whatever he could to make Ginny's life less stressful. Her last few weeks of camp after the cuts were even more intense. With Ginny starting, Gwenog Jones demanded perfection out of them at all times. The stress was going nowhere soon with the season fast approaching its start.

The Holyhead Harpies' General manager Audrey Roberts, a rather tall slender woman in her 40s, stepped on the stage to speak. The press poster changed from Puddlemere United blue and gold to Holyhead Harpies green and gold colors. Immediately cameras from the Prophet and other media outlets began to flash all over the place as Roberts took the podium.

"Good afternoon, everyone. I'd like to thank you for coming to our press event this year. We think this is going to be an exceptional year for Harpies' Quidditch, and we're excited to get out on the pitch. Before we move forward, I would just like to give a hand to Margaret Baker, owner of the Holyhead Harpies," Roberts explained and then began to clap her hands along with the rest of the room. Miss Baker was a little old lady well over hundred years old, who smiled and raised her hand waving politely to the crowd and press. As the applause died down, Roberts went back into her speech.

"Now as you all know,the job of a general manager of this team is to finalize the roster spots and manage the money. But if we are really going to get to the heart and soul of this team, we need no further look than our very own captain Gwenog Jones!" Robert announced as she started clapping and moved away from the podium to give Gwenog the stage.

Gwenog Jones walked onto the stage as authoritative as ever in her full Quidditch outfit. At once,the cameras began to flash and hover above her in order to capture every angle.

"Good afternoon everyone. I'd like to welcome you all to another year of Holyhead Harpies Quidditch. We feel the 1999-2000 season Will be our best one yet. We are bringing back a lot of familiar faces and also adding a few more. So without further ado, I would like to introduce you to our starting lineup. At keeper and returning for another great year, we have Gwendolynn Stacy. Georgina Gabert is returning as our other beater. Chaser Honora Grendel is back for another year as well," Jones introduced as the room began to clap for the veteran players, dressed in their quidditch robes.

"Next, I would like to introduce our rookie Harpies," Joan said while for the women to walk on stage.

"First, we have our new chaser Alice Gamal. Next, we have another new chaser Ginny Weasley, and lastly, we have our brand-new seeker Gabby Canon," Joan finished. The room erupted into praise, especially the Weasley's who all got particularly loud. Friends and family alike waved and took pictures of the veteran and rookie players as they all stood on stage smiling from ear-to-ear. After a while, Jones quieted everybody down again and took over the press conference once more.

"Okay, it is at this time I would like the reserve Harpies to come out as well, and we will open up to some questions," Gwenog said, motioning for the other six women to come out and stand with the team. When everybody was properly on stage, Jones pointed to a reporter down in front for the first question.

"Gwenog, how do you think the team is going to mesh with the distraction of Ginny Weasley on the team?" the first reporter asked as a quill flew from his head to the parchment hovering in front of him.

Before Gwenog could even respond to the first question, another reporter spoke up as well.

"Miss Weasley, how does Harry Potter feel about you playing Quidditch? Did he give you any pointers or tips? Furthermore, do you think your presence will be a distraction for the Harpies' other players?"

Ginny, who had been beaming with the accomplishment from making the starting roster and putting in that hard work over the summer, looked quite taken aback by all of the questions directed her way. That expression only lasted a few seconds as it was replaced with one of anger and annoyance. Ginny's family wasn't taking it too well either, but they all were trying to stay quiet. It wouldn't be long until Harry and her six older brothers, all bubbling with anger, interjected. Harry clinched both his fist at his sides and cursed under his breath.

"Oh boy they've done it now," George said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"I, for one, don't need Harry Potter's permission to do anything. Oh, but I definitely have to credit my quidditch skills to Harry. It's not like I've flown a broom as soon as I could walk, grew up with six fierce competitors in my brothers, or learned to take leadership on the field as two-year captain of Gryffindor's quidditch team," Ginny projected throughout the room, dripping in sarcasm. "When wizards ask witches questions like these, it digresses from the progress that the wizarding world has made. I believe all members of this team are strong witches independent of the wizards in their family or their relationships. We all worked our tails off to make this team, and I am proud of myself and this team for accomplishing that goal." Ginny fired as a lot of peopleIn the stands thought she might bite the reporters head off.

"Let's make this unequivocally clear so that we don't have this problem in the future. Ginny Weasley, or any of our other players, is more than qualified and doesn't need tips from anyone to play the game of Quidditch. Secondly, this is a team press conference, so from now on when we have a TEAM press conference it shall remain a TEAM press conference. Lastly, all of our players got in on their own merit. I don't give a damn who they know or how popular they are. People can either play this game of Quidditch, or they can't; it's very simple. I understand it, and the organization understands this as well," Jones fired back.

"Furthermore, if we run into this little snag again, the news organizations that ask these types of questions will be excluded from our press pool for the rest of the season," Jones finished, giving all the reporters in the room a bone chilling stare.

"Ladies, we are done here," Jones said with a smile as her turned towards her teammates.

Jones went back to the podium one more time as the Harpies players walked off stage.

"Oh I almost forgot, friends and family are welcome backstage for pictures and refreshments," Jones said in a light hearted manner before she followed her teammates offstage. A lot of the family members looked taken by surprise. Never had they heard someone go from deadly serious to kind and sweet so quickly.

As soon as the witches walked back stage and were out of sight, Gwenog pulled Ginny aside.

"Listen, Weasley, that's only the tip of the iceberg for you, I'm afraid. The media is going to be relentless in their pursuit of you because of who you date and to a lesser degree, your family. Now I have no problem with you because you're a hell of a quidditch player. So my best advice to you is to go out there and shut them up," Gwenog said, quietly giving her a understanding look.

"Thanks, captain. I knew that this attention would come I just didn't think it would be this soon. Regardless of that, I plan to kick some arse this year I promise I won't let you or the team down," Ginny assured with a fire in her eyes that demanded a chance to prove herself on the pitch.

Gwenog smiled, nodded, and gave Ginny a pat on the shoulder before she walked away to converse with other players and family.

As Ginny turned around she saw her family approaching. They all looked a bit worried, not knowing how she would react to the blind sided questions.

"Merlin's beard, Gin. They really did quite the number on you," George, coming up first, stated the obvious.

"Well thanks for your support, George,"Ginny sarcastically replied and rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Enough out of you already!" Molly Weasley scolded, smacking George on the back of the head. She ran up and gave Ginny one of her signature Molly Weasley bear hugs.

"You're going to do a fantastic job, sweetie," Arthur Weasley added, stealing a kiss on her forehead while giving her a proud look.

Seeing as Arthur had a new high position job at the ministry, there was a heightened scrutiny for everyone in the family. For once in the Weasley's lives, the media didn't just pay attention to Harry Potter. Every once in a while there would be a story on Arthur and how his job was going. So it was safe to say that he felt a little bit guilty for what had just taken place on stage to his daughter.

Bill and Charlie were next to give her praise and congratulations, stating that they couldn't have been prouder of their little sister. Percy followed with a firm handshake and a loving smile he didn't always show. Fleur and Angelina both gave her quick hugs and proud smiles.

"Honestly, sometimes I can't believe the audacity of some reporters. They just act like vultures out there. It truly is unbecoming," Hermione said in a caring voice, tackling Ginny into a loving hug.

"Jeez, Hermione. She's quite famous now; it comes with the territory. Harry knows all about that," Ron chimed in as Harry gave him an annoyed glance.

"Oh shut it, Ron. You're just upset because you couldn't get any of the Cannons' players' autographs," Hermione retorted back as she scolded Ron for being insensitive.

Ignoring Hermione, Ron snatched his sister into a giant hug and brought her feet off the ground.

"You know regardless of everything, when you play the Cannons, I'm going to mostly root for you," Ron joked, whispering in Ginny's ear like it was just their little secret. Ron sat her down as Cannons' player Xander Barkley caught his eye. His eyes got really big as he went past his sister and family.

"Looks like I haven't missed my chance yet!" Ron said, rushing into a crowd of Harpies players and family alike. Hermione was close on his toes.

"Ronald Weasley, that is no way to act. This is supposed to be your sisters day, not get-as-many-autographs-as-you-can day!" Hermione yelled while chasing him, secretly knowing she enjoyed his antics from time to time.

The rest of the Weasley family scattered about talking to a couple of other players and grabbing food from the generous buffet the Harpies offered. It was only Ginny and Harry left as he stared at her with a troubled expression on his face.

"Gin, I…," He started to say, but he was cut off by Ginny before he had the chance

"Before you begin, Harry, it's not your fault that the media did any of that. It's not your obligation to apologize for things that are out of your control," Ginny said, bringing her hand up to stroke his face tenderly while giving him a loving smile.

"But you do understand that I am truly sorry things haven't always been easy for us. And it looks like that's not going to stop anytime soon. I know I can't stop everything that happens to you, but maybe I should just go kick that reporters arse, what do ya say?" Harry propositioned, pulling her hand that was stroking his face into a loving kiss.

"Why, Mr. Potter, it is quite the turn on that you would defend my honor so mightily," Ginny said stepping a little closer to him as she looked up to meet his eyes with a mischievous smile.

"Well, Miss Weasley, I would love nothing more then to defend your honor all the time if it ends in you being turned on. Who do you think I should fight first? How about we start with the reporter and see where things go?" Harry smirked and closed the gap between them just that much more.

"You know, I'm proud of you for making the team. So proud of you in fact, I want to take you home and show you just how proud of you I am. Ya know, I've always wanted to be with a professional Quidditch player," Harry said as his face inched closer yet to hers.

"Well, I guess you could test my stamina. All the trainers say it's pretty good," Ginny said as her lips finished the distance to claim his in a kiss.

"You two do realize that you were still in public?" Hermione rhetorically quipped, snapping them out of the trance they seemed to have gotten themselves into. They pulled apart immediately with them both blushing immensely.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Harry said, dragging his hand through his messy hair.

"Yeah, what Harry said. This press event is actually going to last most of the day. So I'm afraid our plans will have to wait till later, love," Ginny sighed, realizing how long this day was actually going to take.

"That's okay, love. Ron and I actually have some business to take care of at the Ministry. We have to follow up on a couple of cases that we have been slacking on," Harry said as he looked over at Ron. Ron meanwhile was now stuffing himself at the buffet area much to Alice's, and a couple of the other Harpies' players, disgust.

It was true both Harry and Ron were aurors with lots of paperwork to complete. Harry had just passed the one and a half year mark as an auror, and Ron had just started a few months ago, having worked for George in the joke shop for a year. To be truthfully honest, the paperwork could have waited. Harry had been putting in a lot of work lately to make sure that he didn't have to miss any of this day, so it was a little disappointing that Ginny was going to be preoccupied all day.

"How about we meet up for dinner, just you and me?" Harry asked looking hopeful that he could get a little time away with her.

"That would be great, love, but the team is going out tonight for dinner after all of this mess is done. Can I have a rain check if I promise I will use it later?" Ginny asked, knowing that Harry was disappointed

"That's fine, Gin. We'll make it another time. Go be with your team, and I will see you tonight at some point. Plus this will just give me an opportunity to get some of the papers off my desk at work," Harry said trying to sound as optimistic as possible while motioning for Ginny to go be with her friends.

"Thanks love, I'll talk to you later," Ginny gave Harry a quick kiss before she went off to join Alice and the other players.

* * *

The next few weeks had been a whirlwind for Ginny and the Harpies. Game after game flew by in a hurry.

When they beat Puddlemere United, Ginny was the highest scorer in the game, even with Gabby capturing the snitch to end the game. After that game, Ginny was beaming with confidence. Puddlemere was their fiercest rival, and they had convincingly pounded them into the dirt. It only made Ginny more ecstatic to see her family in the crowd. Even Ron was excited, wearing a half Cannons-half Harpies shirt. Harry brought her flowers and gave her a big kiss.

Ginny and Harry had been having a rough patch lately since Ginny was always with the team. Whenever she had a little bit of free time, Harry was always at work. However, the moment was so perfect that seeing Harry with the flowers, getting the kiss in front of the crowd, and celebrating the team's win negated all of their problems for the time being. Ginny had such a high after that game that she didn't think she'd ever come down.  
Her next match versus the Falcons was similar. They ran up the score to over 500, and even though the Falcon seeker caught the snitch, the Harpies had solidified their victory against the 280 score. This win really skyrocketed the Harpies to a whole new level of excitement. With their two new rookie chasers and lightning-quick rookie seeker, they were quickly becoming a fan favorite. Only two games in, and Ginny was in discussion for rookie of the year since she currently had the most points scored and assisted of any chaser in the league.

Everything was running smoothly until they played the Montrose Magpies. The game was much more treacherous as it was raining and very windy. The Harpies had a lead of only 30 points, and that margin still wasn't quite enough because if the Magpies seeker caught the snitch, it was all over. Ginny also didn't feel the overwhelming support she felt in the last two games. Her fan section was much smaller since a few of her brothers, Harry, and Ron all had work that could not be missed for the match. Even though Harry couldn't make it, he assured her that he would be listening to the game on the wireless. This promise did little to raise her confidence with all the bloody rain in her face.

To make matters worse, Gabby was not faring too well with the Magpies seeker, who was gaining on the snitch. Ginny was not doing much better since the Magpies chasers acted as though they want to play bully ball, with one almost knocking her off her broom a handful of times.

It was wet and cold, and the Magpies were really starting to piss her off. Ginny looked over to find Alice's head in the path of two oncoming bludgers.

"Alice, throw me the bloody quaffle!" Ginny yelled as she caught Jones' eyes at the same time she yelled at Alice.

Gwenog nodded at Ginny, knowing what the Weasley had planned and smacking a bludger In Ginny's exact direction. Alice threw her quaffle and ducked as a bludger almost hit her. Ginny caught the quaffle right as the Magpies' chaser pushed her and tried to intercept it. The chaser was a bit late and missed the quaffle by centimeters. Before he knew what was going on, Ginny tucked the ball under her arm and went into a nosedive.

The Magpies' chaser had every intention of following her, but he realized too late that a bludger was coming straight for him. The bludger ripped straight through his broom sending wood pieces everywhere as he went crashing down into the pitch, landing with a muddy thud. Ginny was sure that the chaser had at least a broken arm or leg as she pulled out of her nose dive and picked up as much speed as she could while she gained altitude. She rose up at a 45-degree angle upwards towards the goal as she cocked her arm back and threw the quaffle towards the goal with all the anger and aggression she was feeling.

The Magpies' keeper was a bit taken back from watching her teammate fall to the ground and failed to notice that quaffle coming at her from such a sharp angle. The quaffle went through the goal, and the crowd went into a frenzy.

After they got rid of the chaser who was playing dirty, they were able to put a healthy lead in between the Magpies and themselves. Gabby was still struggling with the Magpies' seeker. The Harpies only gained a 70 point lead, so if they didn't do something about the seeker soon, the game would be lost. Both seekers were currently a few feet behind the snitch, and the Magpies seeker was nosing closer and closer.

Ginny had to think fast otherwise they were going to lose, so she grabbed the quaffle and gained as much speed as she could. She calculated the trajectory to the goal perfectly as both Gabby and the other team's seeker were headed straight towards the Magpies' keeper. The keeper saw both seekers speeding towards her and moved up out-of-the-way, at that precise moment Ginny threw the quaffle at the goal as hard as possible. Gabby saw this play, but the other team's seeker didn't as he was only centimeters away from catching the snitch.

As the Magpies' seeker looked up, he saw the quaffle headed straight for his face. He dove immediately to avoid being hit. As a result of the play, the Harpies got an 80 point lead and simultaneously caught the snitch since Gabby and Ginny timed their actions perfectly. The crowd went crazy along with all of the Harpies' players. Gabby held the snitch up triumphantly as Ginny threw her fist into the air, proud as ever.

Ginny and the team knew that tonight was going to be a big celebration for them. They didn't have to play for two weeks after the Magpies' game, so they were going to make sure that they had a good time.

The party at the pub after that game was a blast. None of the Harpies were holding back the drinks. There was butterbeer flying left and right. Alice hadn't found a decent-looking bloke to snog in the corner yet. Ginny and Georgina decided to take to the dance floor. The night was going great, too great, and that's when it all came crashing down.

Two aurors came into the pub and started talking to the barkeep. The barkeeper immediately pointed at Ginny and they walked up to her with somber expressions on their face. Ginny's face immediately dropped fearing the worst had happened to Harry.

"Miss Weasley, can we speak to you outside?" one of the male Auror requested, as he motion towards the exit of the pub.

Ginny followed the aurors out of the pub while trying to slowly breathe in sobering breaths.

"Miss Weasley, we're here to inform you that your brother and your boyfriend have been injured on a mission today. We went to your residence, but we couldn't find you there. After a little searching, we heard you were at the pub and came here as quickly as we could."

"Are...are they okay?" Ginny asked in a concerned voice, still trying to sober up as best she could.

"Yes, for the most part they are fine. Nothing that won't be healed up in a couple of days," the female Auror added, giving Ginny a judging look.

Even Ginny would admit that she was not the most sober witch in the world right now. She and her teammates had been having a good time. It's quite easy to get drunk after a big win when you play for the Harpies. It's even easier to get drunk when you didn't know that your love ones were injured, but she supposed that was how fate works sometimes

"They're at St. Mungo's hospital. We can take you there if you would like?" the male auror asked.

Giving herself an up-down and deciding she was probably not in the best of shape to be apparting on her own, Ginny, slightly annoyed with herself, nodded to both aurors and accepted their help.

* * *

Harry was annoyed at himself for letting Ron and himself drop their guards. They were better than that; he was better than that. He didn't train all that time to have a broken leg and arm like he did now. Harry was even more upset at the fact that he was helpless when Ron took a nasty curse, though he did take solace in the fact that he deflected part of the blow with a shield charm. If Ron had taken the whole curse, they might have been in a worse predicament. Since Harry and Ron were hit with dark magic, it was going to take their bodies a little bit longer to heal, which was why both Ron and he were in the hospital. He got off easy compared to Ron who had quite the nasty flesh wound over his chest.

Regardless of it all, they were both doing much better now. Hermione was with them, which made both Ron and Harry feel better. Hermione always did have a way of calming them both down and settling a situation. Ever since their Hogwarts days, she was seen as the most level-headed one. Her presence somehow always assured Harry that they would be okay.

Hermione wasn't the only thing bothering Harry; he was wondering where Ginny was. Harry knew he couldn't make her game today, but they were supposed to meet at a muggle steakhouse at 8 PM. It was 10 minutes till 12, and most of the Weasley clan had been up to see them both. It was weird that none of the family knew where Ginny was. They told Harry about how she had an amazing game earlier that day, but Harry already knew that much since he was listening to it on the wireless before the raid where Ron and he got hit.

"Harry, do you need anything?" Hermione inquired, as she sat next to Ron who was now sleeping at this point.

"I'm okay, Hermione. I'm just a little tired at this point. I guess I should really get to sleep," Harry stated as he looked down at his injuries.

Like usual nothing got past Hermione Granger. She frowned and stared at Harry with her piercing brown eyes.

"Harry, I'm sure she will be here soon. I know George went looking for her," Hermione replied, trying to calm the growingly agitated Harry as best she could.

"Donovan said they would send a couple of aurors to find her," Hermione recalled, having heard Harry and Ron's boss Calvin Donovan assure everyone.

Calvin Donovan was a big stocky bloke, standing at about 6'4". His wife worked in the Department of Mysteries and made some of the best cookies you would have ever tasted. Donovan was a good man, and he had fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. He proved to be a great asset to the ministry. As one of the ten auror captains, he had a lot of respect from his peers since captains only reported to the Vice Head and Head auror.

Harry had a tendency of being combative when it came to his work. He had killed the darkest wizard of all time, so there really wasn't a lot you could tell him. However, Calvin was the perfect man to have as Harry's superior. You could come Harry and even show him a few things that he didn't know. A lot of people thought Harry would move up the ministry ranks fast. However, he still had things to learn when it came to being a auror. Kingsley, who had become the Minister of Magic, even said that after Harry learned how to complete his paperwork in a timely fashion, he would be promoted to a higher rank.

Harry knew the stipulation, but he wasn't going to rush a promotion. It all just meant more work and less time with Ginny, which if he was honest was really lacking lately. They just never seem to have time to hang out or do much of anything. Everything had settled down to a degree when they first moved in together. The Harpies partying however had just gotten worse and worse the more they won. It all boiled over a couple of weeks ago when they had a huge fight, and Harry stayed at Hermione and Ron's for a few days. Ginny was the most fiery witch Harry had ever known, as passionate and strong-willed as the best of them.

Lately however, Harry only saw her passion for quidditch when he looked at her. There was nothing wrong with that, but their relationship suffered greatly because of it. Harry wasn't trying to make Ginny into a housewife or mother, or a submissive girlfriend. Bloody hell, he just wanted to hang out with her. He loved her. He felt like he barely knew Ginny anymore, and even when they did hangout it didn't feel like she was fully there. Harry was not the type to quit on someone, and he wasn't going to quit on Ginny. Still, there was only so much that he could take, and tonight was one of those nights. He was pissed off, and as long as Ginny wasn't hurt or kidnapped, he was damn sure going to let her know how he felt.

"Hermione, they shouldn't have to go look for her, she was supposed to meet me at the steakhouse at eight," Harry replied, irritated with the whole situation.

"Yes, yes I know," Hermione responded. As more time went on it got, the harder and harder for Hermione to defend Ginny's actions.

Hermione would not admit it to Harry, but Ginny just seems like a young witch who had other priorities besides a boyfriend. She couldn't blame Ginny for that; Hermione had her own career goals as well. Though She also knew that she wanted to have a family one day. These plans for Ginny had drastically change over the years. Before the Battle of Hogwarts when Harry and Ginny dated in their six-year, Hermione and Ginny had had conversations about one day having families of their own, but something in Ginny without Hermione's knowledge. After Ginny started playing for the Harpies, her priorities really changed. Hermione always tried to dig deeper and see what the real cause was, but Ginny would always shut her out.

"I'm sure there's an explanation for all of this," Hermione said as she sighed.

At that moment, the door to the room opened, and there were Ginny and George. Hermione could tell Ginny had been drinking. Her face was noticeably red, and her clothes screamed 'I've been at a pub with my friends.'

Ginny looked notably embarrassed as George stood behind her with both his hands on her shoulders. Ginny then looked over to Harry with a guilty expression written all over her face.

"I found our little winner over here," George said trying to break the ice and make light of the situation.

"The aurors dropped her off to me personally. It's not every day a big brother sees the authorities escorting his little sister. It really does show how important she's become lately being a big quidditch star and all," George said as he squeezed Ginny's shoulders lightly and lovingly.

Ginny quickly walked over to Harry and took his hand in hers.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Ginny asked with a mixture of worry and guilt written on her face and heard in her voice.

"I'm okay. It's just a broken foot and arm," Harry said as he glanced at his arm in a sling.

"You've been drinking," Harry said after examining her appearance with irritation in his voice as he removed his hand from Ginny's.

"Um, yeah. After the big victory today, the team went out for drinks," Ginny replied, biting the inside of her cheek as she finally remembered that she was supposed to meet Harry for dinner.

"It's funny Ginny, you must win every other day," Harry retorted as he looked away from her.

Hermione decided to try and break the ice at this point; otherwise, tempers would explode.

"George, why don't we try to go find some sobering potion?" Hermione rhetorically asked. She gave Harry one final look before dragging a nosy George out of the room.

Harry took the liberty of gesturing his hand towards the door, making it close. He then put a sound charm on Ron with the snap of his fingers, having become quite skilled at wandless magic.

"So another party? You always seem to have a terrific time with your teammates. I'm glad you could grace me with your bloody presence," Harry said with fire in his voice.

"Harry, it's not like that at all!" Ginny pleaded with him.

"Bloody hell, Ginny you're drunk!" Harry shouted back.

"What do you want from me? I can't make a mistake?!" Ginny hurled back at him feeling herself coming to anger as well.

"It's perfectly okay to make a mistake Ginny. It's when the mistakes happen every day that it gets alarming. I think the bigger question is what do you want from me?" Harry quipped, lowering his voice as his green eyes pierced through her.

Ginny's eyes got wide at his line of questioning. She went and sat in the chair next Harry's bed and put her face in her hands. She took a deep breath and then looked at him.

"Do you think this conversation can wait until Hermione gets back with the potion?" Ginny asked as she leaned her head back against the chair sighing. Trying to hold temper back as best she could.

Harry didn't speak or even look at her for that matter. He just let out a sigh and turned his head to look anywhere but at her. This is how life had gone for them lately. Neither one of them wanted to admit it, but they weren't happy.

Hermione came back soon with the potion for Ginny. When she did, the room went icily quiet. As Ginny drank the potion, Harry snapped his fingers and removed the silencing charm from Ron. This earned him a glare from Hermione to which he just shrugged. After about 10 minutes, Ginny came fully to, and asked Hermione to give Harry and her a little time to discuss things.

"Listen, Harry, I know that I messed up. I do, and I'll make it up to you. You're an important part of my life, and I don't want you to feel like I don't care about you. Professional quidditch is just so new to me. It's exciting, and I feel like I have to make a name for myself. Regardless of that fact, I should have been here. You would've been here for me," Ginny quiveringly responded. The guilt was beginning to turn into true remorse.

Harry sighed and began running his hand through his hair. He paused for bit and then looked at Ginny.

"It's okay Gin, mistakes do happen. We'll just have to communicate better. I feel like we can still get the hang of this whole having-careers-with-a-relationship thing."

Harry knew he should be angrier, and he also knew he shouldn't just give Ginny a pass. But he was tired, and he didn't want to sleep at Ron and Hermione's again.

"Thank you," Ginny said gratefully. She then got up and leaned over the bed and gave Harry a kiss on the forehead. Ginny then took his hand in hers and looked him straight in the eye with all the love she has for him.

She squeezed Harry's hand tightly, and he return the favor. Ginny and Hermione spent the rest of the night in the hospital with Harry and Ron.

* * *

The weeks that followed after their argument at the hospital had been somewhat better. Ginny still went out more than Harry approved of, but for the most part, he kept his mouth shut about it, pretending it didn't bother him.

After the Harpies' break, they had to play the Wimbourne Wasps. They won that game by only 20 points. It was much closer than they wanted, but like Jones said at the end of the day, a win is a win. The great part about the game was Harry and the family got to show up since it was on a Saturday night.

The buzz circling the league for Ginny to be rookie of the year only seem to grow as she led the categories on scored goals and assisted goals, and she was also top five in chaser defense. She now even had different witches and wizards approaching her about endorsement opportunities.

However, Ginny's first endorsement came from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' shop. Ginny's mother and father couldn't have been prouder of the siblings going into business together. George even started producing a Ginny Weasley action figures for kids. He also created a candy that turned your hair red in honor of the starting chaser.

After her close game against the Wasps, Ginny and the team decided to go out for drinks. Harry was working late, so she figured she would go out and not stay too horribly late at the pub. When Harry worked too late, he usually made it a priority to get home, especially after Ginny's games. She figured she wouldn't stay out past 11 since he was bound to be home by then.

* * *

"See Ginny, I told you we would win it the whole time!" a drunk Alice shouted as she raised her pint of Fire whiskey into the air.

"Oh yeah, Alice, you never had a single bad thought enter your head about us not winning the game," Ginny replied, smiling and rolling her eyes as she flagged down the barkeep for a another beer.

"Oh, come on now, Ginny. You can't tell me that you didn't have at least a little fear?" Alice questioned.

"To be honest with you, I felt like we were going to win the whole time. You never believe me, but I tell you my gut's always right!" Ginny yelled in response to Alice.

"Well I have a few days to prepare for the game against the Bats. If we can kick their arses, then the whole legal will start taking us seriously," Ginny said.

"I'm right there with you!" Alice agreed, pumping her fist in excitement.

It was at this moment the Ballycastle Bats' players entered the Three Broomsticks.

"Zachary Nelson, don't tell me you came in here to forfeit before we even have the bloody match!?" Gwenog joked and slammed her beer down on the table.

"Oh come on now, Jones. We can have one night in peace before the festivities of kicking your arse begin," Nelson replied as he grabbed a butterbeer from the barkeep.

Zachary Nelson was the captain of the bats. They had beaten the Harpies out of the playoffs last year and won the championship. Nelson himself was a fierce competitor, and his team was no different. He was two years older than Jones and had five league MVPs under his belt. People always speculated when he was going to retire, but why would he retire when he kept on winning? He was a tall, stocky fellow and definitely wore the label "pretty boy" well.

"My team just came here to enjoy themselves like your team. You know game days can be quite the pain in the arse," Nelson says and grabbed a seat right next to Gwenog to continue the smack talk.

"I'll tell you what, even though we are going to kick their ass, some of these Bats boys are quite the lookers. I could most definitely give one of them a ride," Alice said while ogling the Bats players.

"You should close your mouth before you drool," Ginny said and rolled her eyes.

"The objective, Alice, is to beat them, not sleep with them," Ginny lectured as she sized up all of the players.

"Oh, you're just saying that because you're in a relationship. Me on the other hand, I need something to snuggle up to at night. A girl can get lonely in her flat all by herself. It's always good to have company every once in a while," Alice giggled, batting her eyes at Ginny.

At this point the pub divided into two sides, Harpies on one side and Bats on the other side, with Jones and Nelson sitting in the middle. The pub was packed with fans from both teams, and as of yet, everybody was getting along peacefully. Despite Ginny's short time with the Harpies, she had seen things go south quickly. Ginny let out a sigh and glanced at her watch to note that it was quarter to 10.

"Well, Alice, I really should be getting home. Maybe Harry and I can go catch a muggle film if it's not too late," Ginny said while beginning to get up.

"Oh come on, Ginny. It's way too early for you to call it quits now," Alice complained, shoving another butterbeer Ginny's way.

"Alice, it's been a hell of a day. I think I just like to go home and relax," Ginny complained.

"At least help me find the right guy to play with before you leave," Alice pleaded holding onto Ginny's arm.

"Oh Merlin help me, fine I'll stay for a little while longer," Ginny submitted.

Both girls sat and had a few more drinks as the night went on. Alice couldn't make up her mind as to who she was going to snog for the night, so she settled for having a ball talking and joking at the bar with Ginny.

"Do you think I could join you ladies?" both Alice and Ginny looked up to see Rory Wilson pose the question.

Rory was the second-year seeker for the Bats, winning Rookie of The Year the previous year. He was a fierce competitor, and Ginny admired his play and dedication to the game. He had a slender, muscular build and was around Harry's height. (Ginny and Alice figured he was definitely in Quidditch shape.) He has brown, loosely curly hair and a nicely groomed beard that framed his face nicely. His hair was perfectly groomed to match his cocky, sly smile and insured that no other conclusion could be drawn other than that Rory Wilson was an undeniable jerk. Jerk persona aside, neither Ginny nor Alice could deny that he was a very attractive wizard.

"Well, of course you can!" Alice said scooting over putting a bar stool between her and Ginny.

"I'm not sure about that. Why should we drink with the enemy? And out of all of the players for the Harpies, why did you talk to us, Wilson?" Ginny demanded, putting her hand on the stool as Rory gave her a questioning look much to Alice's disappointment.

Rory looked at Ginny giving her a bored smile while running his hand through his hair in a motion very similar to that of Harry. He then put his hands up in a defensive manner as Ginny kept giving him a death glare.

"Well, for one I would like a butterbeer, and for two I really don't mean you any harm. Last but not least, I had to deal with the game and then the media all day today, so I'm not going to harass you two. Because Merlin, I know what that feels like," Rory replied.

Alice gave Ginny a pleading look. Ginny finally sighed before relenting and moving her hand off the seat.

Rory graciously took a seat between the two ladies while gesturing for the barkeep to bring him a butterbeer. He looked between the two as he began to talk.

"You know, your game today was quite rough. I thought Jones was going to lose it if you all lost."

"Well our captain is quite vicious. It's something you really have to get used to. She also has a passion that is unmatched, which you respect and willingly follow after," Ginny chimed back with sass in her voice.

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I love it. That dedication is quite like that of our own captain," Rory replied, motioning his head in the direction of Jones and Nelson. The two captains were fiercely debating the history of quidditch and completely unaware of the stares directed their way.

"As the season goes on, so long as you play well, the media will tend to lay off of you. Well... they won't ask as many tough questions, I should say, but more so they become fascinated with your play and your personal life and what you ate for breakfast," Rory said.

This description of the media got quite the giggle out of Alice, and even Ginny smirked a little bit.

"I mean, you've been shutting them up this far. Do you intend to continue your streak ladies?" Rory questioned with a sly smile.

"Wilson, I will say that sometimes I can have my head in the clouds, but this is my profession. I intend to be an elite professional player for many years to come," Alice said, showing a bit of seriousness for once.

"The second they want to start writing fan- fictions about me and plastering my face across the wizarding world, I'll be ready for my close-up," Alice replied in mock seriousness while framing her face in a Vogue-like manner.

"Bloody hell, dedication and optimism. I love it!" Rory said giving a charming smile to both Ginny and Alice

"And what about you, Weasley?" Rory questioned.

"Well I don't think that Rookie of the Year should be that hard to win since you won it," Ginny remarked with a smirk on her face as she sipped her butterbeer.

At this, Rory became very entertained and flashed Ginny and Alice a handsome grin. He finished off his beer and gestured for the barkeep to bring him another one, which slowly levitated his way.

"You really think it's going to be that easy for you? Quidditch is a relentless game. I wouldn't want you getting hurt, Weasley," Rory countered.

"I am well aware of what it takes to play quidditch, Wilson, regardless of what you think. I didn't just get here because of who I know," Ginny hotly fired back at him.

"Hey now, I didn't mean it like that, but I do think you just tried to diminish my accomplishments and boast your own, Weasley," Rory accused Ginny in a playful manner.

"Well, Ginny is, if I'm honest, quite a better chaser than me, and I don't think I am any type of scrub either. I know Jones sees that as well. She can fly faster and harder than almost anyone on the team," Alice said talking up her friend.

"Oh I took notice of that. I saw Weasley play a lot at Hogwarts, and I must say you're very impressive. The fire and passion that you fly with along with the gracefulness in which you move is something to marvel at. I do mean that with the utmost respect, Miss Weasley," Rory said. He had an appreciative glimmer in his eye as he looked at her.

At this, Ginny did something she did not think she would do. She lit up embarrassingly red at his compliment, something that both Rory and Alice took notice of. Maybe it was the fact that he genuinely meant what he said, or maybe it was the fact that he was a devilishly handsome individual. The fact that he could elicit such a reaction out of her shocked her to say the least. The three of them talked for a good hour and a half before Alice, of all people, though genuinely enjoying the conversation, tried to get him to scram.

"Well, Ginny, how about we go over and talk to the rest of the girls? I think we played nice with the enemy enough for one day?" Alice prompted glancing between Ginny and Rory with a questioning look.

"Trying to get rid of me already, Alice?" Rory asked in a jokingly shocked voice.

"Well, it is getting late, and we have not bonded with our teammates as much as we should have. Ginny and I can both be selfish in that regard. We just get to talking to each other and stay in one place the whole night," Alice replied.

"Why don't you go and I'll catch up with you in a little while?" Ginny asked Alice.

Alice gave her the are-you-really-sure-about-that look to which Ginny waved her off and show her friend that she was just fine. That was the problem Alice had already noted; Ginny looked like she was a little bit too fine with Rory Wilson. Nonetheless, Alice relented and gave Rory a big smack on the back as she gave Ginny one final look before joining the rest of the team.

Rory and Ginny talked about everything from quidditch to their childhood for the next hour. Ginny and he were both telling jokes and laughing their arses off. It was funny that during that hour of conversation, Harry's name never came up once. It was as if he had just slipped from Ginny's mind for the night.

"Well, Weasley, I found out something new about you today. You will be quite the fierce opponent. More than that, you are an exceptionally funny witch. I don't want that to go to your head because I'm still going to kick your arse on game day."

"That's funny, you know you really should be a comedian," Ginny countered while smirking.

Rory shook his head and laughed in response.

"I'm not sure you have the stamina to keep up with us, especially me," Ginny added, gesturing a big "L" with her hand on her forehead.

"Weasley, I have the stamina to keep up with any witch, no matter how talented they may be," Rory counter giving her a suggestive wink.

Ginny and Rory both laughed at one another. Their stools were nearly touching after having inched closer together throughout the night. Ginny reached out to steady herself, gently brushing against Rory's arm. Rory looked at Ginny in response, and when their eyes met, the two of them leaned into one another, almost involuntarily. Rory reached out towards Ginny's face, drawing her face closer to his, and just when they nearly kissed…

"I have to go!" Ginny abruptly said as she leaped off of the stool. She threw money on the bar as she hurried out of the pub. Alice saw this and followed behind Ginny as quickly she could.

Rory attempted to follow her, but he bumped into a man on the way out of the bar with a camera in hand.

"Hey, you're Rory Wilson! Mind snapping a photo with me before you go?" the man inquired.

"Sure thing, mate," Rory offhandedly remarked.

After the photo, Rory hurried out to the empty street that no longer carried any trace that Ginny Weasley had been there mere moments earlier. Rory looked forlornly down the streets, paying no attention as the wizard snapped another picture of him looking for Ginny.

* * *

She was walking fast, extremely fast. She didn't even know where she was going. She felt sick to her stomach, like she was going to throw up all the alcohol she had tonight and most of her meals for the past few days. She was so deeply confused. Ginny had never felt anything for anybody who wasn't Harry Potter. Ginny has never had the desire to kiss another man until tonight. Even though she wasn't sure about marriage with Harry, she always thought that she would be with him forever. For the first time in a long time, Ginny Weasley was lost without any answers.

"What the fuck was that?" she mumbled loudly to herself as she walked with no particular destination mind.

She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice Alice appearing beside her breathing heavily. Alice grabbed her by the shoulder to halt her movement. When Ginny finally stopped, she looked at Alice like she had seen a ghost.

"Ginny, are you ok? What were you thinking?" Alice questioned.

"Ginny, did you kiss him?" Alice asked after hearing no response from the pensive Ginny.

"I...I don't know what I did. I don't know what I was thinking. I don't know if it was the alcohol or just me. I didn't kiss him, but bloody hell I wanted to. And the fact that I felt that way makes me a awful person," Ginny said as she brought both her hands to her head pulling at her hair.

"Come with me…," Alice said, softly taking Ginny by the hand to a street bench.

As Ginny caught her bearings, she realized that she was in the outskirts of downtown London. Sitting there with Alice, the world began to spin, and it had nothing to do with the alcohol they consumed. She felt truly lost, but worst of all, she felt scummy and dirty. She had betrayed the trust of the person she loved the most, and that feeling dug so deeply into her, she could feel her heart clenching from it.

"How could I do this to him? How could I do this to us?" Ginny moaned as she put her head in her hands.

Alice stroked her back slowly and supportively as she tried to calm her friend down.

"So… what are you going to do now?" Alice asked in concern.

This moment is exactly why Alice didn't do relationships. It made things difficult. It made her more emotional than she otherwise was. Plus, the last time she was in a relationship she got hurt just like this. Except in Alice's case, she wasn't Ginny; nonetheless, she understood the emotions that Ginny was going through.

"I don't know," Ginny said numbly as she stared off into the nothingness of London's late-night streets.

Then Alice asked the question that made Ginny's stomach turn worse than it ever had before.

"Are you going to tell Harry?" Alice wondered it's so quietly that you could've heard a pin drop on the street three blocks away. She looked Ginny straight in the eyes searching for that answer.

"I…I cannot tell Harry," Ginny said quietly. "I can never tell Harry about any of this. I just want to forget this happen."

"Are you sure...?" Alice asked while trying to get a feel for how her friend was thinking. She could hear the pain in Ginny's voice.

"I'm sure," Ginny said quickly and quietly.

"Can I please stay at your flat tonight. I can't go home to him tonight. I don't think I can stomach it," Ginny pleaded as she looked Alice in the eyes.

"Come on, let's go," Alice said as she helped her friend off the bench, and they walked in silence back to Alice's flat.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry sat at home, putting the book he was reading down and checking his watch seeing it was past two. He had planned and cooked an elaborate dinner and had everything set out on the dining room table. He had even enchanted the ceiling with candles. Some of which had burned their lifespan, flickering out as other candles carried on.

He got off work early and decided he would surprise her with a special dinner. He knew the past few months they had been growing distant to each other. Harry was doing everything in his power to keep her happy and keep them together. But tonight, tonight was hard. He wasn't going to dwell on that. It was frustrating, but he figured he would go to sleep until Ginny returned. Harry took out his wand and flicked it to make all the candles he enchanted in the ceiling disappear. He then turned to Ginny's and his bedroom, not even bothering to put the food on the table away.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o Dear Alice,

Thank you for helping me out last night. I really don't know what I would do without you. I'm going to go home and face Harry. I'm not going to talk about what happened last night; at least, not right away. I still need time to process this myself. I promise I'll come over tomorrow afternoon and fill you in on the details as soon as I get my head sorted straight.

You're the best, Ginny.

As Ginny entered the apartment, she first saw the set table and now cold meal. She was guessing Harry made this last night in anticipation for her possibility only added to the guilt that she felt about the whole situation. She quickly brought her wand out and cleaned up the table before going back to the bedroom where Harry slept. When she open the door, she felt her heart drop. Harry was fast asleep. He looked so peaceful and so painfully handsome. All of the guilt and remorse she felt last night came bubbling back to the surface. She took a deep breath and went to the bed, settling herself under the blankets. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry, and he stirred in his sleep. Harry let out a gaping yawn as he turned around to face Ginny.

"It looks like somebody had fun last night," Harry said in a sleepy voice as he stretched a little bit and took Ginny in his arms.

"You could say that. Just another night with the team. I am sorry that I stayed out so late, I came in and… I saw the dinner, and Harry, I'm so sorry. I just lost track of time," Ginny stammered out, giving Harry the most apologetic look.

Harry frowned remembering how he waited for Ginny all night.

"Where were you last night? I waited up till after two in the bloody morning, and you still weren't home. Look, I love that you have fun with your friends, but bloody hell, you can at least let me know where you're at. I don't think that's too much to ask," Harry said as he woke up with more and more anger. Frustration was still written on his face and in his eyes. "Shit, Ginny. I don't own you, but I at least feel like I have a right to know you're safe," Harry said as he let out of breath and composed himself.

"I know, love. Things just got a little crazy last night, but it won't happen again. Next time I will at least send you a patronus so that you can sleep better. It's just that we stayed out late, and then I was so pissed, I didn't think I could apparate properly. I just stayed at Alice's flat for the night." Harry's demeanor seemed to have lighten a little at Ginny's explanation.

"How about I make you some breakfast, and we can spend the day together?"

Harry let out a sigh, "Fine."

"Great! I'm going to go get started with breakfast," Ginny excitedly said as she hopped out of bed grateful and relieved that he wasn't too upset or asked too many questions.

Harry went through his morning routine: brushed his teeth, washed his face, and showered. As he went into the kitchen, he could smell the aroma of a breakfast cooked similarly to that of Molly Weasley's.

"Well the breakfast smells great, Gin," Harry said as he sat down at the table. He flicked his wand. The morning paper and a cup of coffee hovered over to him as he got comfortable.

He took a sip of his coffee and thought maybe the day wouldn't be so bad after all. He felt Ginny and he just needed to get on the same page. While he had been frustrated with her lately, he was willing to work it out. They just needed to communicate, he thought as he opened the daily profit.

"You don't usually read the paper. Anything good?" Ginny observed as she flicked her wand, levitating two breakfast plates out of the cabinet.

Ginny snatched the two plates out of the air as she went over to the stove to check on the bacon.

"I know I don't usually read this rubbish, but I figured it was worth seeing if they put anything about the Harpies game in the paper. Look here's an article now," Harry stated as he read the headline out loud.

"Ginny Weasley and Rory Wilson having a secret love affair...?" Harry read out loud, as his voice tailed off towards the end. His eyes got wider, and he adjusted his glasses to make sure he wasn't seeing things. With a wordless expression on his face, the paper dropped to the table.

At the exact moment that Harry read the article's title, there was a loud crash in the kitchen as Ginny had dropped the two plates meant for Harry and her.

Harry dropped his eyes below the article to the picture that kept moving, repeating itself over and over. There was Ginny Weasley and Rory Wilson. Both quidditch players' faces were just centimeters apart and getting closer together as the picture replayed itself on the front page of the profit over and over again.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review guys! I usually have the story written a few days before I post it so I can always make tweaks or changes accordingly. Keep reviewing and don't forget to follow the story!**


	3. 3 A Fresh Start

Authors Note: Don't kill me guys, that's all I ask. I really appreciate all the reviews on the last chapter. As far as the length of the story goes, I would say anywhere from 100k words to 150k words, but it could be more or less. Also, I promised this won't be a Ginny bashing story. If you look at my summary, you will see that it's more so a story where two people work their way through love and adulthood.

If you look at every one of JK Rowling's books, each one got a little bit more adult-like as time went on. JK even admitted that Ron and Hermione later in life had to have counseling, so while the story is not all rainbows and gumdrops, it is still a Harry and Ginny fan-fiction. Don't worry though, it won't be like one of those awful lifetime movies, but at same time, expect the unexpected! And as always remember to review please!

Chapter 3 A Fresh Start

* * *

"Ginny Weasley and Rory Wilson having a secret love affair...?" Harry read out loud, as his voice trailed off at the end. His eyes got wider, and he adjusted his glasses to make sure he wasn't seeing things. With a wordless expression on his face, the paper dropped to the table.

His mouth was dry and he couldn't talk, his mind went hazy. Was this why she couldn't hang out and never had time? How long has she been seeing this wanker behind his back? Were they having sex? Did she even love him?

It was that last thought that made Harry snap. He reached for his wand as he saw nothing but red.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

Harry really hated thinking of that day. Things weren't the same after that. It has been 3 years since he and Ginny talked civilly in person. Looking back on it, he couldn't help but feel the breakup was half his fault. There's a lot of things he'd have done differently. However, that was in the past, and he promised himself he would move on.

Every once in a while, he would see a quidditch poster of that prick Rory Wilson, and he would be brought back to the anger he felt that day.

He took a deep breath, looking at the picture with disdain. Harry remarked in his head how Wilson had a very punchable face. As he glared at the picture, it started to fizzle and then burst into flames. This combustion startled Harry a bit as he was taken aback by his own accidental magic. Harry let out a big sigh, now embarrassed by his action and feeling like a child all over again. He had to learn how to control his emotions and not let them get the best of him. Harry let the picture burn till nothing was left of it but ash on the floor.

He honestly couldn't understand why in the name of Merlin there was a poster of this guy in the loo. It was enchanted so that muggles couldn't see it but still. Harry then thought to himself, "In the fucking bathroom?"

Harry then broke his train of thought, instantly becoming aware of his unsanitary surroundings. Getting grossed out, Harry thought it was best to flush himself to the Ministry and wash his hands when he got to the closest proper loo.

As he walked through the Ministry, he couldn't help but think about how things had changed. He had changed, and a lot of people would say that he looked like his godfather Sirius Black. His hair was long now, a bit past his shoulders. In fact sometimes he wore it in a man bun much to Hermione dissatisfaction, saying he should trim it down instead. He preferred his hair that way. It even reminded him of his godfather every time he looked in the mirror.

His new look made him feel as though he was honoring his late godfather. You could say that he was a cross-version of his late godfather and his late father. Except for his eyes, he had his mother's eyes. Harry was also a bit bulkier than in the past. Not extremely bulky, but he now had a nice frame. Mrs. Weasley never said he was skin and bones anymore. He had a toned body, and in his profession, he had to be ready for anything. Some things, however, never change. He still wore his trademark glasses, and his clothes didn't change much. His basic auror robes and his tie were still kept loose at the top, and his shirt was never fully tucked into his pants.

These days he was better at getting his paperwork done. He still wasn't great, but he was better. So much so, the Ministry made him an auror captain. He took great pride in his title since he had earned it through his hard work and dedication. He put in a lot long hours and hard work, and he was on the fast track to be Vice Head Auror. He still got out and had fun as well. Ron and other aurors would go out and have a drink or two, which Harry enjoyed. He also played in a recreational quidditch league for fun on the weekends.

Harry had even taken a few women out on dates. Harry had had a couple flings here and there, but nothing that would stick. All the women he dated were nice, but they seemed to be a bit boring. There was just never any spark, which was probably best. After Ginny, Harry decided he would stay as far away from relationships as possible. When it came to attachments with others, it just never seemed to go in Harry's favor. He always convince himself that dating and he didn't quite fit. Truth be told, he was guarding himself from the pain of another heartbreak.

Harry made his way up to the auror office, determined to find the closest loo. Immediately after leaving the loo, he was hounded by his secretary Vicky. She was a sweet woman in her 50s, and she took great care of Harry. Vicky was a fairly average, brown-haired lady, standing about 5 '3" with a slim build. She always had on the sharpest power robes. Vicky had a fiery personality, which Harry respected, but she also held the intellect of Hermione. At the same time, she had quite the mothering personality. All these attributes mixed together to give Harry one hell of a secretary. She made sure that he ate and didn't stay at work too late. When an important dignitary was coming by, she always had him tuck his shirt in and straighten up his tie. She was a great person, and Harry had become quite attached to her.

"My goodness, Potter, are you going to be late every day?" Vicky asked, giving him a disapproving look.

At this accusation, Harry glanced at his watch to see that it was 9:03 AM, and he was supposed to start work at 9 o'clock on the dot.

"Goodness Vicky, can't a man use the loo before he reports to his office? You know, I saw a picture of that Rory Wilson in the bathroom on my way to the ministry. Why would there be a picture of that bloke in the bathroom? It just really grossed me out to the point that I had to wash my hands."

"My, my Harry, don't be such a baby. He's a famous Quidditch star, of course, there's advertisement for him everywhere."

"But in the bathroom?!" Harry replied as they walked to his office.

"Oh hush, now. Come on, you have a meeting with the other captains at 9:30, and I've got some briefings for you to read before you go so that you're updated on the situation," Vicky said.

"Why are they calling a meeting this early in the morning"? Harry asked.

"It's about security for the Quidditch World Cup," Vicky replied, looking at her watch to check the time as they walked.

"The World Cup, huh? Isn't Germany hosting it this year?" Harry said while he turned into his office. "Why do we need a security briefing for something that's not even being held in the country?"

"You still have so much to learn. You may be the most powerful wizard the ministry has to date, but you still need experience," Vicki said, standing in Harry's office doorway with her arms crossed. "The World Cup has a host country, but other ministries from around the world always send aurors to help with security."

"Well, that's good to know," Harry said sarcastically as he sat in his chair and started going through the briefing she placed on his desk.

"Oh, don't give me any lip, now. Hurry and read your briefing because as of right now, you have 15 minutes left," Vicki said as she walked away, looking at her watch again.

"Will do, Vick," Harry responded.

Walking down the hall towards his meeting, he saw a redheaded man he knew all too well. "Jeez, mate, you look exhausted," Harry commented.

Ron turned to look at Harry and gave a sigh. "Ever since Hermione got us that new mattress, I can't sleep right anymore. It's like she wants me to be exhausted throughout the day, so that when I go home it makes her lectures even worse."

"Merlin, why don't you two just get married already? I mean, you two already argue like a married couple. I can't even go out with you two anymore without being embarrassed," Harry said, reminiscing on their last lunch at The Leaky Cauldron.

"Hermione says that we need to see a counselor before we go any further in our relationship. She thinks that our communication skills still need work," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"You know, I'm not in a relationship, but you could stand to listen to her more," Harry chuckled as Ron walked with him to the meeting room.

"Bloody hell, let's just drop it before I get nauseous," Ron whined as he started rubbing both his temples.

Harry laughed at Ron's actions. "Alrighty then, I will talk to you after this meeting,"

"Oh, does our captain have a secret meeting?" Ron smirked at Harry's annoyance with the meeting.

"I don't believe so. From what I read while skimming the briefing, it looks like we are helping the host country out with the World Cup this year," Harry replied.

"Oh, well let me know if I've been accepted to England's team," Ron joked, walking away.

"You're their first choice, mate," Harry laughed as he parted with Ron and entered the meeting room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

"I'm assuming everyone has read the briefing?" Calvin Donovan asked looking around at his fellow aurors.

Donovan had become Head Auror a year ago, and he was a great man for the job. Although, Harry wasn't sure if Calvin liked all the responsibility that much since Harry heard Calvin complain on multiple occasions that paperwork was going to kill him. Donovan's job also came with a lot of unneeded publicity. His name was often mentioned in the Daily Prophet. And most of the time, it was criticizing how the Auror Office failed to do something fast enough.

This was the part of the job that Harry did not envy. Calvin was the leader and figurehead for the Auror Office, meaning he got all of the press. Whereas, people like Harry could just do their jobs peacefully. Harry loved that part of his job since he was rarely ever seen in the Daily Prophet. Sure there would be the occasional gossip column about him, but for the most part, Harry lived a pretty normal private life these days.

"As you all know, the Quidditch World Cup is being held in Germany this year, and the German ministry has requested that we help with security at the Cup," Donovan said.

"With the World Cup comes a big gathering of witches and wizards, so the security force that is put in place must be sizable and effective. That being said, I am assigning a whole squadron to the German ministry."

At this, a lot of the captains began to look at one another quietly questioning why the force had to be so large. One auror squadron at the Ministry ranged between 100 to 200 witches and wizards, which was quite a sizable amount of personnel to put on an assignment that wasn't even in their home country.

Donovan looked around the room. "Yes, I know what you are thinking, but the Ministry has given this a lot of thought. After the war, we were severely weakened in our ability to protect ourselves. Not to mention that the 1994 World Cup that we hosted didn't exactly go as planned with the death eater riots at the end, so to show that our Ministry is still strong and to make up for the 1994 World Cup, we are going to supply a whole squadron," Donovan said, glancing around the room as the hawk-like stares of the captains around the room.

"And who better to lead the squadron that we send to Germany than our very own Harry Potter," Donovan smirked, knowing Harry would hate this introduction.

At this announcement, a lot of the captains began to laugh and giggle while glancing at Harry.

Harry let out a sigh and gave Calvin a very annoyed look.

"Harry is not only our most talented wizard, but also he defeated the Dark Lord, so we seemingly get to kill two birds with one stone. We show strength sending Harry Potter, and we also show dedication sending our strongest wizard to help with the Cup. This is all international magical cooperation at its best," Calvin finished, smiling and looking directly at Harry.

Harry looked up at Calvin in an irritated manner, "Does it really have to be me? I don't particularly want to go to Germany for a month and a half."

"Yes, Potter, it has to be you. This decision came at the direct request of the Minister," Calvin countered.

"Fine, but my subordinates will not be happy about this," Harry said, thinking of how he was going to give Kingsley a hard time later.

"Good, I've already left the mission briefing packets with Vicky. This meeting is adjourned for today," Calvin said as he rose from his chair and walked towards the exit.

Harry just sat there as he got a couple of snickers and pats on the back from the other captains as they left out. Harry slowly rose up and dragged himself out of the room, wishing that he could have gotten a better assignment than the World Cup.

o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

"I don't want to go to bloody Germany for a whole month," Ron whined as he shoveled food in his mouth.

Ron became Harry's Second in command as soon as Harry was made a captain. Harry would have no one other than him watching his back. At first, the job was a bit overwhelming for Ron, who quite liked being a normal auror, and he complained that it was too much work to be a Vice Captain. He changed his tune quickly when Hermione started lecturing him, saying that he shouldn't be complacent in his career.

"Honestly, Harry, I don't see what the big deal is. Donovan makes a lot of sense in making you go."

"You're not supposed to agree with them, Hermione," Harry sighed. "That's the whole point of us venting to you."

"Oh goodness, you two are just being big babies. Plus, this will give Ronald a little time away from his beloved bed," Hermione said as she narrowed her eyes and glared at Ron.

"That's it. I'm not going to eat anymore," Ron said, crossing his arms and turning his head away from Hermione.

It didn't take long for him to change his mind as he grudgingly started eating again.

"Well, do we know who's going to play in the World Cup for England?" Hermione asked.

"I think it's in my briefing," Harry said as he took out his briefcase and searched through it. "Calvin said it would be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow."

Harry jumbled through papers in his briefcase before finding the brief packet, handing it to Hermione. At this point, she had enough clearance at the Ministry to look at whatever was in the packet.

Ron, who became slightly interested in who was playing for England, leaned over Hermione as she read over the packet.

Hermione finally found the section she was looking for and began to read out the Quidditch players for England.

"Rory Wilson-Seeker..."

At this, Harry rolled his eyes, and Hermione paused, knowing how much Harry hated Rory. Ron grumbled as well, not being too fond of the bloke that seemingly ruined Harry and his sister's relationship.

"Kevin Hertz-Keeper, Audrey Benito-Beater, Eliza Smith-Chaser, Liam Miller-Chaser..."

Ron beamed at this name as he was the top chaser for the Cannons.

"Gordon Davis-Beater, and um and...Ginny Weasley-Chaser," Hermione stuttered on this last name, glancing nervously at Harry.

"Merlin's beard, Ginny made the national team!" Ron blurted out with excitement as he slapped Harry on the back and gave both Hermione and Harry a big smile.

However, as soon as he did that, he noticed the error in his actions. Hermione immediately gave him a dirty look, and Ron quieted down. Ron and Hermione occasionally spoke to Ginny when she had time. She was always touring with the Harpies, and when she wasn't, she was usually involved in endorsement deals and a bit of modeling. Ginny wasn't just a quidditch player anymore, but rather, she had become a wizarding icon.

She had tons of endorsement deals. Women and girls modeled themselves after her. It even became a fashion to dye your hair red just to look more like her. She started her own clothing line for girls, ranging from Quidditch robes, dresses, jeans, shirts, and so much more. She often modeled a lot of her own clothing. Plus she started a feminist witch movement all about young witches being independent and doing things on their own.

Even though she had all of the endorsement deals and money that she could ever dream of, she also dominated quidditch on one of the highest levels ever seen. She was a Rookie Of The Year, and a two time League MVP. She was internationally known for her play. A lot of people said she was not only the most dominant witch that they had ever seen play quidditch but maybe the most dominant player period. Ginny wasn't without her controversy though. She had a few love interests throughout her time apart with Harry. She just seemed to bounce from guy to guy, almost like she did at Hogwarts when she was younger.

Ginny's family couldn't have been prouder of her for all of her accomplishments, but when it came to the subject of Harry and Ginny, her family just decided to stay out of it. Ron and Hermione were no exceptions to that rule. It was bad enough that when Ginny was around, Harry didn't come around and vice versa.

They saw each other about a year after they had broken up at the Burrow for Christmas dinner, and things were anything but pleasant. Both of them had to be separated into in different rooms, with Harry leaving the dinner shortly there after.

Even Ron wasn't going to touch the Harry-Ginny situation with a 10-foot pole. Harry was his best friend, and Ginny was his little sister. He was not taking a side. He almost did after seeing the Daily Prophet article on Ginny and Rory. Then Ron heard what they had both said to each other later and decided just to stay out of it. It hurt both Ron and Hermione that they couldn't hang out with the two of them together anymore. Or the fact that they couldn't bring the other's name up to either one of them without the two of them acting weird.

"I should have known that she of all people was going to make the team," Harry said with a blank stare as he set his fork down, not feeling hungry anymore. "How could I be so foolish?"

"Harry, I really don't think it's going to be that bad," Hermione said. "It's been three years. You two need to learn to be civil around each other, and if you can't be civil, at least conduct yourself in a professional manner," Hermione finished, giving Harry a sympathetic look.

"Hermione is right Harry. You're my best friend, and she's my sister. I'm not going to take sides on this, so you two need to learn how to get along," Ron added.

"Would you two stop lecturing me like you're my bloody parents? I'm a professional, and I will be just fine," Harry replied with an edge to his voice.

"As far as being friendly with her goes...well I think we're past that point," Harry said with an expression on his face that Hermione couldn't read.

"Look at it this way mate, we both get to watch a few World Cup matches, which should be a blast for the both of us, especially with Liam playing for England this year," Ron sang like a schoolgirl.

"I guess you're right. Ginny and I might not get along, but I hope that she and England do well at the cup," Harry said with a weak smile.

"I refuse to like that bloody oaf Wilson though," Harry said.

"I'll second that!" Ron replied as they both laughed and got dirty looks from Hermine.

Rory and Ginny had been seen together in the tabloids over the last couple of years. The papers always claim that they were on-again, off-again. However, no one was really ever sure because Ginny always seemed to go from one guy to the next. Rory was just a guy that was frequent. Hermione and Mrs Weasley always tried to get more information out of Ginny, but it never seemed to work.

o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

Later that evening, Harry made it back to his flat. It had been a long day, and he needed to relax. After Harry and Ginny broke up, he got a new apartment. This one was slightly bigger. It had three bedrooms and featured a nice balcony with vines growing across the railing. There was even a small outdoor coffee table with four little chairs. A lot of times Harry liked to sit out there at night and just think. As Harry made his way into the apartment, he saw a figure in the evening light standing on the balcony. Harry threw his robes on the couch and opened the french doors to the balcony.

The woman who stood before him could only be described as an ethereal figure. She had honey-colored skin, sprinkled with freckles across her face. She had green, piercing eyes that were more subdued than his own but strikingly piercing. Her hair was curled and as naturally beautiful as any he had ever seen. She was dressed entirely in muggle clothing (Harry's favorite) with tight fitting jeans that perfectly hugged her curves and a loose, v-neck t-shirt that screamed casual comfort. Harry wasn't sure what the Americans were doing over there, but Skylar Harris was one of the most effortlessly, jaw-dropping women he had ever seen. Her beauty was only rivalled by the intellect she espoused.

Skylar worked as an auror for the American Ministry, and she had worked a few cases with Harry on international cases. She had a mind for catching criminals, and with her impressive record, the English Ministry of Magic was keen to offer her a job that she couldn't refuse. Maintaining her position with the Americans, Skylar was given the chance to live and work in London as a consult on high-level crimes that stumped the English aurors. No matter the case, Skylar's instinct and knowledge of criminality always resulted in a closed case. She had a reputation around the Ministry that came a close second to that of Harry's. Much like Harry, she ignored the praise of other aurors and Ministry officials and focused on improving her craft daily.

"Funny seeing you here. I figured you'd still be at the Ministry, head deep in paperwork," Harry said as he walked out on his balcony to join Sky. Skylar was leaning against the balcony railing with her arms spread across the railing in a manner that Harry found endearing.

Harry was quite taken with Sky, but he didn't want to get too attached to anyone. That hadn't stopped him from having the occasional fling with Sky, but every time something happened between them, Harry would feel guilty. Skylar was an incredible woman, as he felt like he was shortchanging her. Harry just couldn't commit to any woman that he came across. The funny thing was that Skylar never asked for a commitment. She just enjoy Harry's company as he did hers. Growing up in America, she had a lot more muggle customs than the English did. They would go see a movie or just walk around muggle London for hours, just talking. The quality that Harry liked most about Sky was the fact that she knew who he was, and she didn't try to treat him any differently than she'd treat anyone else.

"Well a little birdie told me that you were pouting all day because you were assigned to work the World Cup. You know I really like America's chance against you guys, except for that Ginny Weasley character you guys have. She's going to be real trouble for the American team. Well her and your seeker Wilson."

Skylar didn't know that Ginny and Harry had dated, and Harry was going to keep it that way. He didn't like talking about his past much, especially Ginny Weasley.

"Oh God, don't remind me of that blasted World Cup," Harry said, playfully whining as he slumped his arms to his side.

At this, Sky smiled and took out her wand. She conjured up a teapot with 2 cups and a few biscuits on a saucer.

"Let's talk about it over tea?" She smiled, sitting down at Harry's small table.

"Well, I can never say no to a good biscuit," Harry smiled in reply while he took a seat at the table.

Skylar laughed, "You mean cookie, Potter." She gave him a flirtatious smile.

"I mean biscuit," Harry countered back, winking.

"Agree to disagree," she shrugged.

It felt like they talked forever. That was another thing between the two of them that Harry really liked. Nothing ever seemed forced; everything just came naturally. She was in a lot of ways a perfect fit for him, but he always felt like there was something stopping him from appreciating her fully. He didn't know what that thing was yet. She wasn't clingy, she wasn't obsessed that he was Harry Potter, and she didn't want him for his money. A lot of the time, Harry would think to himself, "What does she want with a bloke like me?"

When it started to get dark on the balcony, Skylar stood up. "Well, Mr. Potter, I think it's time that I get going for the night."

"You're not going to stay the night?" Harry said, sounding a little disappointed but getting up as well.

"Unfortunately no, I have a big case in the morning, and I can't afford to be off when we bring this asshole to trial," Sky said as she walked over to Harry and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I did want to cheer you up a little bit before I had to go home tonight." She stroked his cheek softly.

"Bye, Potter, I'll catch up with you later this week," she said as she walked to the edge of the balcony and apparated away.

As Harry re-entered his apartment, he let out a sigh of disappointment. "Merlin, that woman," he said to himself.

Just as he was about to retire for the night, a green light arose from his fireplace, and it grew in size. Out of the fireplace came Hermione Granger.

"Oh my, how did I know that I would see you before the night was over?" Harry wondered as he went to his armchair to plop down.

"Well, you should have known this was coming," Hermione replied. "Harry, how do you really feel about the World Cup coming up?"

Harry told Ron almost everything that went on in his life. There were some things, however, that Harry did not feel comfortable enough to talk with Ron about. These topics usually ranged from his sister to his sister. Sure, occasionally Harry did talk to Ron about Ginny, but it was nothing like the conversations that Hermione and Harry had.

Before Harry could even get a reply out, Hermione's keen eye found the tea cups and saucers on the balcony through Harry's big picture windows.

"I see Sky was over as well," Hermione said sitting on Harry's other couch.

At this observation, Harry smiled "Yes, she was. She came over to cheer me up about the whole World Cup news," Harry said, dragging a hand through his hair.

"You know, Harry, I've told you time and time again that if you like her, you should take her out," Hermione pressed.

"Hermione, me and relationships just don't work. And second of all, are we going to talk about Skylar or the World Cup?"

"How about both? But are you going to be okay?" Hermione asked with concern.

Harry thought long and hard about that. He then looked at Hermione with the most honest eyes that he could give her.

"I don't like her. I don't want anything to do with her, but will I protect her? Of course I will protect her and all of the other players. Will I do my best to avoid the woman I thought I was going to marry? Hell yes, I will," Harry said as he vented his feelings to Hermione.

"I just want to forget that I met her," Harry sighed.

"That's not an option, Harry. Just promise me that you won't do anything silly," Hermione said, giving him a weary look.

"I promise to try not to do anything silly," Harry said mischievously with a smile.

"So besides the World Cup and Skylar, what else did you come over here for, Miss Granger?" Harry asked, knowing that there was more to this visit than meets the eye.

Hermione let out a big sigh."It's Ronald and that blasted bed. He keeps complaining about it. I hated that old ratty bed that he got from his house. It smelled and was unbearably uncomfortable, so I got a new one. Now, he keeps complaining about how he can't sleep." She dropped her arms down to her side, resembling her boyfriend quite a lot.

At this, Harry began to smile as he got up from the chair. "You know Ron really doesn't like change. How about I make some tea, and we can talk about it?"

Harry knew that this was going to be a long night of complaining about Ron Weasley. "You two really do need counseling," Harry said, chuckling as Hermione huffed and crossed her arms.

 **Ending Author's Note: Thanks for reading, guys. As always, don't forget to review! I'm thinking the next chapters are going to be pretty long, but it should be out by next weekend.**


	4. 4 Happenstance

**Authors Note** : I've got to say guys I think this is a pretty good chapter. Also thanks to all of you who reviewed and read chapter 3. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it, and don't forget to review and follow the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Happenstance**

The month had gone by fast for Harry. He had spent a lot of long nights at work preparing for the World Cup. He also had a lot of meetings with the German's Head Auror about security. Much to Harry's dismay, the Germans were so impressed with him that they basically assigned him to run part of the operation.

Harry just wanted to come to the World Cup and put his team where the Germans needed them. He figured he would spend the rest of his time watching matches and goofing around with Ron. However, that scenario was the furthest thing from reality. Harry seem to be buried in responsibility with the German Ministry, who were taking some cues from him.

It was decided that they would break the security forces for the Cup into four different units. To accomplish that goal, they took the festivity grounds and the quidditch stadium and separated it into one giant grid. They then sliced that grid into four equal units, picking a different auror to run each unit. Unfortunately for Harry, he was responsible for not only an unit but also security at the stadium. It was almost like they didn't want him to get any sleep at night.

Harry had over 1000 wizards and witches assigned to his unit. However, Harry was concerned that wasn't going to be enough people considering the World Cup usually generated about 1 million visitors every 4 years. A security force of just over 5000 really seemed abysmal for the amount of people attending the Cup, and Harry had very uneasy feelings about how things stood.

Harry could no longer count the briefings he had gotten on threats made against the Cup. The British Ministry had still not caught all the Death Eaters since the war passed, and there was a bit of worry that one of them would resurface and try to cause havoc, not to mention entities from other countries fixing to sabotaging things as well. It was all just a lovely recipe for Harry getting no sleep at night.

The German Ministry enchanted a fifteen mile square radius of forests for the cup this year. The only thing close that was even habitable was a small wizarding village on the edge of the radius. In those 15 miles however, you had makeshift tents pop-up everywhere. There were restaurants, all different types of pubs, shops, and so much more. In the center of all the festivities was a giant Stadium that could hold 300,000 people. It was quite the spectacle and brought Harry back to the World cup in 1994. He was just hoping that he could skip the riots this time.

"I cannot wait until this bloody cup is over," Harry complained.

"Oh come on now Harry, we haven't even gotten to see any good matches yet," Ron countered as they walked through the busy makeshift streets of World Cup Village.

"It's easy for you to say that. You haven't turned in your paperwork for weeks," Harry said narrowing his eyes.

"Ermm...Yeah I'll get that to you by the end of the week," Ron gave an awkward chuckle, hoping Harry wouldn't bring up his paperwork anymore.

Harry sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I'll believe it when I see it."

"Mate, I think you really need to de-stress," Ron advised, giving Harry a weary look.

"Well to de-stress, first you have to be stressed, and as you can see I am perfectly fine," Harry replied sarcastically.

"You know I've checked with all of the squad leaders. Everything seems to be running in tip-top shape in our sector. The threat level right now is low, and I think we have nothing to worry about," Ron said giving Harry a reassuring smile.

"I'd fill a bit better if the intelligence reports didn't tell me of impending doom. Even the German's intel seems to be doom and gloom," Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking about all of the reports he went through this week. In his eyes, there was one sure thing, and that was that someone was going to try and attack the cup this year.

"Look here, you just have to think that your life is stress free and before you know it, it will be. I mean for God sakes you killed Voldemort! Nothing should get you down anymore!" Ron explained.

"You would be surprised what gets me down," Harry muttered, annoyed with Ron's peppy attitude.

"If nothing else, lunch with 'Mione should cheer you up," Ron said still happy as ever.

At this, Harry smiled.

"Are you happy because you get to see your girlfriend? Or are you happy because you get to eat lunch?" Harry asked with amusement.

The line of questioning made Ron chuckle.

"Maybe a bit of both really," Ron said rubbing his stomach.

"I've been so busy checking on the squad leaders and handling petty incidents that I haven't had time to do much of anything, let alone eat. Hell, you and Hermione know me better than just about anyone. You both know I love a good meal," Ron said grinning.

This got a chuckle out of the both of them. They walked through a crowd for a few more minutes before they came to the restaurant they agreed to meet Hermione at.

"Ahh there she is!" Ron said as he ran up and swooped Hermione into his arms, giving her a big kiss and a twirl.

"Good to see you too," Hermione smiled as Ron put her down.

Hermione then went over and enveloped Harry into a big hug.

"Harry, you look stressed!" Hermione said looking up at Harry's tired expression.

"Well I give up!" Ron said comedically throwing his hands up in the air. "I've been trying to cheer him up for hours."

"Thanks for that, Hermione. You really know how to make a bloke feel better" Harry said.

"Well, you know I didn't mean it like that, Harry," Hermione said while swatting him on the shoulder as they entered the restaurant.

* * *

"You know we should really catch a quidditch match sometime this week. I'm sick of just working, we need to enjoying ourselves as well," Ron said with a mouth full of food.

"Do you think he breathes when he eats? Or do you think he just holds his breath until all of the food is consumed? Either way you look at it, it's an impressive feat," Harry said as he leaned toward Hermione, making her giggle, which in turn made Harry laugh as well.

"Wha-'s so fun-ny?" Ron said with even more food in his mouth.

This response made Hermione and Harry double over in laughter so much so that it got them a bunch of perplexed looks from around the restaurant. Ron just shrugged it off and kept eating.

"Well, how about we catch the Bulgarian Game later?" Harry said, finally getting his laughter under control.

"Harry, I think that would be fantastic! I did run into Victor earlier today on the way to lunch, and he said we should all come," Hermione said as she recalled her encounter with the Hungarian seeker earlier.

"Oh bloody hell, not him again," Ron grumbled.

"Honestly, Ronald, I don't see what the big deal is. We never even dated. Plus, Viktor is a sweet guy, and he has a girlfriend," Hermione countered.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. He dates that fashion model right?" Harry recalled.

Harry's question made Ron a little more calm about the whole situation.

"Fine we can go, but I still don't like him," Ron pouted. "As far as I'm concerned, Harry and I both get to hate one professional Quidditch seeker, and for me, that seeker is Krum," Ron says as he begrudgingly went back to his food.

"I can second that," Harry said thinking of Rory Wilson and pumped his fist in the air in agreement.

After lunch the trio went to watch the quidditch match of Bulgaria vs Norway. It was a very high scoring match with both team's chasers going back and forth. The game was much better because Harry and Ron had access to the the VIP section of the stadium, which had the best view of the game. As Krum rounded the the corner, he waved at Hermione as he zipped by, which caused Ron to frown. However he soon got over it as Krum's flying had a mesmerizing effect on him, even if he wouldn't admit it to himself or anyone else. The match was fairly quick with Victor grabbing the snitch 20 minutes in. Norway's seeker was no match for Krum, and it showed very quickly.

After the game, Krum came over to say hi to the trio. Before they could get out a hello, a very attractive eastern European woman ran up and tackled him into a hug and kissed him hard at the same time. Hermione was going to congratulate the seeker, but he and the young lady just kept lustfully kissing him. Things got very awkward as the girl started to moan, and Krum was now making animalistic sounds of his own.

"Bloody hell," was all Ron could get out as the couple went at it.

"Ah-hum!" Harry cleared his throat as he shifted from one foot to the other.

The sound made Viktor look up from his snogging session with his girlfriend.

"Ahh Hermione!" he said as he went up and gave her a bone crushing hug. This movement made Ron go from shocked to pissed. Ron was about to voice his displeasure, but before he could say anything, Krum let her go and went up to Harry giving him a hard handshake.

Krum then turned to Ron, giving him a solid nodd. "Ron Weasley, right?"

Victor put his hand out to shake Ron's hand. Ron hesitated at first, but after a sharp elbow in the ribs from Hermione, he begrudgingly took the seeker's hand and shook it as hard as he could. Krum while a little puzzled by the young Weasley's actions shook his hand equally as hard.

"You know I really like your sister's quidditch game, Weasley. But when you see her, tell her she will go down like everyone else," Krum warned with an extremely serious face.

This caught Ron, Hermione, and Harry off guard. The last thing they were expecting was for Krum to mention Ginny. Ron and Hermione both glanced at Harry trying to read his expression.

Harry had been so busy with all of the Cup planning that he almost forgot that Ginny was in the close vicinity. The one thing he did not want was to run into her out of the blue. Harry quickly scolded himself for not keeping a better eye out for her. He was not about to get caught up in an awkward run-in.

Ron, a bit taken back by the whole interaction, just nodded.

"I'll be sure to let her know you plan on losing to her."

Krum smirked at Ron's jab.

"May the best man or woman win," Krum said as he smacked Ron on the shoulder.

"Good seeing you all. I hope you make the next match," Krum said, giving Hermione a quick, final hug before leaving with his girlfriend.

Hermione smiled as he walked away. "I'm glad he learned how to say my name right at least," She said turning back towards Ron and Harry.

"Well, I still don't like him," Ron said when Krum was officially out of earshot.

Hermione turned to glare at him and was about to scold her boyfriend till she remembered Harry was there. She and Ron both noticed their friend's quiet demeanor and turned to look at him.

Harry was so deep in thought that he didn't even pay attention to the prying eyes pointed directly at him. Hermione was about to say something until an enchanted paper airplane came out of nowhere and hit Harry on the side of the head really hard, before falling to the ground.

"Ouch!" Harry said, rubbing the side of his head.

"Those bloody notes are vicious. I had to run from a flock of them yesterday. If I didn't know any better, I say they were trying to kill me!" Ron commented.

"So it seems…," Harry said as he bent down to pick up the piece of paper.

He quickly read over the note and let out a frustrated sigh.

"It looks like I'm going to have to go back for a bit. The ministry is requesting my presence," Harry said.

"Oh okay, I'll go with you," Ron said ready to leave with his friend.

"No, why don't you just stay here with Hermione? You have earned a little bit of a break, mate," Harry said, giving a reassuring nod.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, knowing that Harry was probably getting rid of him so he didn't have to talk about Ginny.

"Very sure," Harry replied.

"Alright, I'll be back in just a couple of hours," Ron said as Hermione gave him a look he knew all too well.

Hermione quickly came up and gave Harry a hug goodbye.

"If you want to talk, you know I'm just a floo away," Hermione assured Harry.

Harry gave an unconvincing smile and nodded to the both of them before apparating away with a pop. The couple stood there for a few seconds before regrouping.

"Well, that could've gone better," Ron said.

"I really didn't think that he was going to bring up Ginny. I felt like he was doing fairly well through lunch and the game," Hermione replied as they began walking to the exit of the stadium.

"I think your plan was about a 95% success. We got him away from work, and he had a little fun before Ginny was ever discussed. It really shows your brilliance, ya know," Ron said as he wrapped an arm around Hermione.

Hermione blushed.

"I always shoot for 100%," she said with a sigh. "But you played your part extremely well. It's almost like you don't like Victor Krum," she giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, how about we go walk around for a while? It's been a long time since I've seen you and our very frustrating bed," Ron said with just a hint of seduction.

Hermione's cheeks lit up redder than before. "I miss you and our bed as well, especially the two of us doing bad things in the bed, but now that you mention it, why don't we go see if we can find any Ginny Weasley paraphernalia?" Hermione whispered to Ron, knowing she got the reaction out of Ron she wanted.

Sexual frustration between the two had been building for the last couple of weeks. With the World Cup occupying most of Ron's time and Hermione always seeming to have her face in a magical lawbook, the two of them were ripe with anticipation for when they could finally unwind. However, they both recognized that they would have to wait until the Cup was over.

"Bloody hell woman, you're going to kill me," Ron sighed as he knew she had gotten to him. She giggled as they left to find some gear to support Ginny and her World Cup ambitions.

* * *

As they walked through the makeshift streets of the Cup, the couple went in various shops. Just spending time together was something important to the both of them. Contrary to popular belief, they didn't argue all the time. When they did, it was more a weird, playful banter than any serious argument, well most of the time anyway.

After a stop at the candy shop, they came across quite a large crowd. Ron looked over to see a bunch of girls that looked like they were not long removed from their days at Hogwarts standing in line. All the young women were wearing a "Witches for Weasley" shirt. The shirts were magically animated, and it looked like Ginny was appearing out of the shirt, riding her broom and throwing a quaffle. The girls, and some guys for that matter, were all standing in line outside of a tent that said Flourish and Blotts.

"Well this is interesting. I guess Flourish and Blotts took their show on the road," Ron observed.

"I guess it is the perfect place to make money," Hermione said trying to peek over the crowd unsuccessfully.

"Ron, do you think she's here?" Hermione asked.

"I guess there's only one way to find out," Ron said with a mischievous grin that reminded Hermione of George.

"Official Auror business, please move out of the way!" Ron yelled as the sea of people begin to part so him and Hermione could get through.

"Honestly, Ronald, you should not be using your title for such things," Hermione scolded.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you want to wait in a long line?" Ron asked, knowing that she was secretly glad he did what he did.

As they pushed past people, they received dirty looks as they made their way to the front of the line. Since the World Cup was an international affair, not everybody knew what Ron was saying, but they knew he was yelling and saw his auror badge. No matter what language you spoke, the badge meant get out the way.

When they finally made it to the front of the line, they found what they were seeking. There in the flesh was Ginny Weasley. For both Ron and Hermione, it was weird seeing her since she was always on tour with the Harpies or doing her off-season endorsement work. Most of the time when any of her family saw Ginny, it was on holidays, which was ok with them. Sure, they would like to see her more, but they knew she was a busy witch. Plus when they did see her, Ginny always tried her hardest to make the most of it.

Ginny was at the center of the makeshift store at an autographing table. Ginny was sporting a new look to match her busy, paparazzi-filled life. Her hair was now cut in a choppy, uneven bob that framed her face in a more mature way than the long hair of her youth. Her red hair was as it always had been, but it was now paired with bronze highlights to bring out the undertones of her face. Her makeup was natural and effortless. Ginny was the face of a feminist wave in the witching community, and man and woman alike could admit that she was easier on the eyes with every passing day.

Ginny was sweet and smiling as she signed autographs and different memorabilia. Ron and Hermione, however, could see the fatigue in her body language. It looked like she had been there for quite a while, so they decided that they should offer her an escape.

They both walked up to be the next ones in line to meet the famous Ginny Weasley. She didn't even recognize that it was her brother and Hermione at first.

"What can I sign for you two?" she queried in a cheerful tone as she looked up.

"Ron, Hermione!" She said, finally realizing it was them. She launched over the table wrapping her arms around both of them.

"I didn't bring anything to sign," Ron said in a cheerfully sarcastic tone.

"Well, I guess we should fix that," Ginny said with a grin.

The quill that she used to help her sign autographs quickly flew up to Ron's head and scribbled Ginny's signature boldly across his forehead.

This signing not only got a laugh out of Ginny and Hermione, but the onlookers in the store as well.

"Blimey I can't get it off!" Ron cried rubbing his forehead, vigorously attempting to get the signature off.

"Oh did I mention that it's permanent ink? It lasts a lot longer on things for my fans," Ginny said innocently.

This information really sent Ron into a frenzy as he gave Ginny a dirty look, still attempting to rub the ink off his forehead.

"Don't worry, Ronald. I'll take it off with a potion I have later," Hermione assured.

"Well, actually, that's the thing. I really haven't found a way to take it off. You see, I've been experimenting with this new ink so that signatures on my fan's memorabilia don't fade. It works brilliantly, but I haven't gotten a proper removal potion for it yet... I was actually thinking I would give it to George for the joke shop," Ginny said with a trademark mischievous Weasley grin.

"Well, it looks like that might be on your forehead longer than I thought, "Hermione said giggling with Ginny.

"How about we go and catch up a little bit?" Ginny asked, gesturing towards the exit.

"Don't you still have fans here waiting on you?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, I actually have been here two hours longer than I should have been. They all will just have to wait until the next signing event," Ginny assured.

"Is no one really going to get this damn ink off my face?!" Ron asked impatiently.

"Quit your worrying. I will get it off your face eventually," Hermione said pulling him towards the back exit of the bookstore.

"What exactly is your definition of 'eventually'?" Ron asked as Hermione ignored him and dragged him towards the exit.

"Come on, Ron. You can be my new Super Fan," Ginny said smiling as she followed them out the back.

* * *

As soon as they got outside, Ginny put a hood over her head so that she could not be seen. She had gotten quite popular to the point that if she went out in public in the wrong place, people would hound her. It was quite the blessing and the curse. On one hand, she had separated herself from her family and achieved a status higher than any of her siblings or parents. But at the same time, she couldn't go anywhere without a camera in her face or a person trying to get an autograph. They apparated to a nearby coffee shop that Ginny suggested.

They talked for nearly an hour about all different types of subjects. Mainly just catching up on things Ginny had missed while she was on tour. The whole time they were talking, however, Ron and Hermione never bought up Harry. It was an unspoken agreement between the couple and they were very good at honoring that agreement.

"I can't believe that George would do that to Percy's food!" Ginny laughed, wiping a tear from her eye.

"It's really not that hard to believe. I mean, it is George," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Percy was quite cross. He wouldn't talk to George for a whole month, and George got it quite bad from mum and dad," Ron recalled.

"The things I miss during the season," Ginny said with a deep sigh.

"So what actually brings you to here? I don't play for another two days," Ginny asked, getting to why they were there in the first place.

"Well the Ministry has us doing some work for the Germans, and Hermione was invited to Viktor Krum's game," Ron said with sarcasm just dripping from his voice.

"Oh, is anybody else from the Ministry here with you?" Ginny asked out of curiosity.

"Would any of you like more coffee?" the waitress asked at precisely the right moment.

The waitress had been irritating Ron all night. Every time she came up to the table, somehow her eyes would always wander to Ron's now red forehead, which irritated him to no end.

"No thank you," they all politely responded as Ron got up from the table.

"If you all would excuse me, I'm going to the loo," he said, muttering something under his breath as he left.

"Soap and water is not going to take that off, Ron" Ginny yelled Ron's way.

The girls couldn't help but laugh as the waitress left, trying to hold in her laughter. It probably didn't help that every time she came over to check on the three, Ginny or Hermione would comment on Ron's condition.

As soon as Ron was out of earshot, Hermione pounced.

"So how's your love life?" Hermione prompted as she scanned Ginny's face for any signs of life.

"Virtually nonexistent," Ginny said, dropping her shoulders to the side.

"But the Daily Prophet and other papers always have you with a different man every few weeks," Hermione said, looking a bit disappointed with her answer.

"You can't believe everything you read in the paper, honestly Hermione," Ginny scolded. "Yes, every now and again I will go on a date with a guy, but that's all it ever really is, a date," she was about to continue when Ron came back from the loo still rubbing his forehead.

"We'll talk about it later," Ginny said as Ron plopped into his seat and crossed his arms like an angry seven-year-old child.

Ginny grinned at this and then looked at the time. She let out a sigh.

"I really should get going. I'm supposed to meet some of my friends at the pub close to our team hotel. I'll see you all at the game in two days?"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world. The whole family should be there to cheer you on. I promise you won't miss us in the stands," Hermione assured.

"Great! I will see you guys at the game then," Ginny beamed as they walked out of the coffee shop.

As they parted ways, Ginny gave them both big hug's. She even apologized to Ron for his forehead even though she was laughing as she did it. She then turned and disappeared into the crowd as the two waved her off.

"Do you think when she asked about anybody else from the ministry working here, she meant Harry?" Ron asked.

"Not a doubt in my mind that's what it was about… Thankfully the waitress saved us," Hermione sighed.

"I think it's better if they both just stay away from each other. We don't need a repeat of Christmas two years ago," Ron stated.

"We shall see…" Hermione said as Ron looked at her, knowing she thought much more about the situation than she was telling.

* * *

Ginny arrived at the pub to see some of her Harpies teammates. They had come to support her in the World Cup, and they promised that they would stay and be here every step of the way. That really meant a lot to Ginny. Her teammates had become her second family over the past few years. In fact, she spent more time with them than her real family. She really appreciated all of them and the support that they gave her.

"GINNY!" they all yelled as they held their beer glasses into the air, greeting her. They all happily called her over to their side of the pub.

"Hey there, superstar!" Alice said running up to hug her.

Ginny embraced her into a hug and gave her a big smile.

"Good to see you too, Alice. What's it been, a week?" Ginny asked.

"More like six days, but who's counting? When you're friends, it's forever!" Alice said, dragging Ginny over to her friends.

They all had a few drinks and caught up. They talk strategy about the upcoming match and how to best counter the effect of Victor Krum. They also spoke about what it would be like if Ginny could bring a World Cup to England. Everybody was having a great time until an aggressive guy came over and got a bit to friendly.

"Hey there, let me buy you a drink," the man slurred, coming a little too close to Ginny's face.

"I'm actually quite alright with the one I have. Thank you," Ginny coolly replied before pointedly turning the other direction from the man.

"Now, I'm offering you a drink, which I don't typically offer dykes with haircuts like yours. But, I'm hoping that I can explore that Chamber of Secrets in even more intimate ways than You-Know-Who, if you know what I mean," the man finished with a brazenly proud look upon his face.

The patron could no sooner turn triumphantly towards his mates in the bar with a look of accomplishment than Ginny had pulled her wand out and sent him flailing out of the window.

The man in his drunken state thrashed around and kicked several pub-goers before his loud crash through the window. Several of the assaulted men turned towards their neighbors, thinking that they were blindsided. Others looked around for the source of the witch or wizard who caused the flying man to hit them, and still others were busy shaking shards of glass out of their cloaks and hair near the window. Almost simultaneously, every person in the bar decided to begin dueling.

Curses were flying, and smack in the middle of the ruckus was none other than Ginny Weasley. Ginny was dueling multiple witches and wizards at a time. She had become quite a bit more talented than her Battle of Hogwarts days. Expertly subduing every assailant, Ginny helped others end duels before things got out of hand. She was so busy trying to end the commotion that she didn't notice the aurors come into the pub until the stunning flashes illuminated the room. Every witch and wizard who didn't have the common sense to leave at the onset was left without a wand as they waited to be questioned by the unit of aurors in the pub.

The aurors lined everyone inside or outside the pub along the walls. In Ginny's case, she was lined up on the inside of the pub. Everyone was detained in glowing white, magically binding handcuffs. She looked around for all her teammates. This wasn't their first bar fight, and it sure as hell wouldn't be their last bar fight. Being a young attractive witch meant a few things. One, men were going to try and hit on you, and two, you had to be able to defend yourself. Luckily for Ginny, she was used to both things.

Ginny and her friends had been sitting in the handcuffs for quite a long time. So long in fact, that she started to get irritated, and her teammates knew it. A few years ago when Ginny first joined the Harpies, she tried to repress some of her feisty attitude. However, that didn't last very long. In fact, some of her teammates would say that she was worse than Gwenog Jones when she got upset. After 45 minutes of standing in handcuffs in public for something that really wasn't her fault, she had had it.

Ginny began yelling, "Can someone please take these damn handcuffs off. I play quidditch. I'm not a mass murderer, for Merlin's sake!"

At this comment, a few of the aurors looked up from what they were doing. However, it was short-lived as they all went back to their work.

Ginny might have started the whole thing technically, but the asshole who tried to hit on her had it coming. However, she did feel a tad bit guilty for a few people that had to be taken to the hospital because of her hexes.

From what she could hear between the aurors back and forth, he was quite badly beaten up, which serves him right for acting like a jackass, Ginny thought. She would hex him again if she had the opportunity to.

As Ginny was deep in thought she failed to notice a beautiful young auror around her age approach her. She had caramel skin and some of the most beautiful hair Ginny had ever seen.

"Hello Miss Weasley, my name is Auror Skylar Harris, but you can call me Sky," the young woman said in a friendly voice as she walked up.

She gave Ginny a warm smile as she continued talking, "We are just wrapping up the questioning of all the witnesses."

At this Ginny grimaced, "Shit, am I really going to jail? The papers will have a field day with this," Ginny said as she threw her head back in frustration.

"Quite the contrary in fact, Miss Weasley. I'm really not supposed to tell you this, but from what we're hearing, it wasn't your fault."

"Thank Merlin," Ginny said with a sigh of relief.

"But I should add that maybe next time don't hex the crap out of seven people," Skylar added with a bit of a smirk.

At these remarks, Ginny became embarrassed. Coming to her senses, she realized she may have let things get a little out of hand.

"Though I would say that creep definitely had it coming," Skylar said chuckling.

"Well I guess he did," Ginny said surprised that the auror took her side. Ginny gave her a once-over to determine the sort of witch she was dealing with.

"You don't sound like a German auror. You're dressed in British ministry auror robes, but your accent sounds completely American," Ginny said raising her eyebrows and striking up a conversation.

"Well, I am completely American," Skylar said spinning around a little bit still holding the friendly smile. "I am an American auror, but I was transferred to England to help out on a few cases. I guess I'm pretty good because they really wanted me stay," Skylar said, winking at Ginny. "As for why I'm here, the ministry donated some of its aurors to the German ministry to handle the World Cup."

"Well it's good to see that they have the right people working the cup," Ginny said with a friendly smile of her own.

"Thank you for the compliment. As soon as my boss gets here, we'll get you out of those handcuffs. I'm afraid at the end of the day, it's his call what we do with all of you although I don't foresee any problems coming your way."

"Well, that's good to know," Ginny said with a sigh of relief.

Ginny then remembered that her friends were detained with her.

"Hang in there, Alice," Ginny yelled down in Alice's direction.

"You know we live on the wild side, Gin!" Alice yelled back at her friend, making Ginny a bit embarrassed in front of Skylar. Ginny wanted to try to play as innocent as possible, and Alice was ruining that. However, Skylar just proceeded to chuckle at Alice's comment.

Ginny and Skylar spent the next 5 minutes talking and laughing about the whole situation. Ginny could not recall the last time she had such a pleasant conversation in handcuffs. The two were laughing about the way Ginny had taken out seven people in the bar when Skylar was interrupted by a subordinate auror.

"Ma'am, Captain Potter and Vice Captain Weasley are just arriving," the auror said before quickly getting back to work.

"Well Ginny it looks like you won't be in those handcuffs too much longer. I'll be right back," Skylar said, giving Ginny an assuring look as she walked out of the pub.

Ginny didn't hear anything after Auror Potter. Yes, she knew her brother was here, but he and Hermione never said anything about Harry. They could have at least given her a bloody head's up, Ginny thought. This was absolutely the worst possible time to run into bleeding Harry Potter. She was handcuffed like some criminal, and she looked absolutely awful. The only thing Ginny could hope was that he didn't come in the pub.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Blimey, I thought I would get at least get one quiet night," Ron said walking up to Skylar.

"Hello, Ron. That's an interesting face tattoo you have there," Skylar said, giving Ron a questioning look.

"Well it's not a tattoo, my lovely sister gave me this mark, and now I can't get it off my head," Ron said as his voice dripped with irritation.

"Well that's just splendid. It seems she also had a hand in starting this little bar fight. In fact, she's in handcuffs inside the pub as we speak," Skylar informed Ron.

"She is...wait a minute, she is?!" Ron said, taking a while to realize the complexity of the situation.

"Is she hurt?" Ron asked with concern.

"No, she's completely fine," Sky said in a cool demeanor.

"Geez, she really does know how to make a mess…" Ron observed, he then looked to Skylar. "Skylar, I didn't know that you would be in Germany. I thought they had you on a serious magical law case?" Ron asked confused.

"Well yes, they did. But then they heard Harry was up to his neck in work at the Cup and decided to send me down here. Plus, that case is basically wrapped up anyway," Sky said giving Ron a thumbs up.

"I just got here today, and I was greeted by Harry. He told me about the great match with you and Hermione." Skylar added.

"Ahh it was fine," Ron said remembering Krum's match.

"Well I just came out of the pub because they told me you and Harry had arrived," Skylar said while continuing to stare at Ginny's name plastered across Ron's face.

"Wait a minute, Harry's here?" Ron said as he began to get nervous.

"No he's not yet. They called me out here because they said you two were arriving," Skylar replied putting a emphasis on two.

"Well I just got back from hanging out with Hermione for a couple of hours," Ron said. "I'll just send him a patronus and tell him he doesn't have to waste his time with a tiny pub fight," Ron said smoothly, thinking he had just dodged a killing curse.

However, Ron's peace was short-lived as a sudden pop echoed in the air. Both Ron and Skylar turned around to see Harry. Skylar smiled while Ron looked absolutely petrified.

They both walked up to Harry, with Ron going a little bit faster than Skylar.

"Merlin, what's the damage report Skylar?" Harry asked while looking at all the people being detained.

"A broken window and a few broken barstools, on top of that 27 people had to be taken to the infirmary for mild hex hits," Skylar replied.

Normally Harry would be attentive as ever to a scene briefing. However, in this situation, he couldn't take his eyes off of Ron's forehead, which caused Skylar to stop her briefing and laugh at Harry's expression as he gazed at Ron's forehead.

"What in the hell is on your head?" Harry questioned with an eyebrow raised.

Ron quickly came up with a half lie, "Well a fan came up who was super drunk and wrote this on me. The only problem is I'm not sure how to get this damn ink off my forehead," Ron sighed.

This triggered Skylar's suspicion since Ron had told her something completely different.

After hearing his explanation, Harry took out of his wand and pointed it at Ron's forehead. With the quick flick of the wrist, the letters started to fade.

"But, but... I was told that was special and that would only come off when a potion was brewed!" Ron said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Come on, Ron. That's one of the simplest spells. We learned it in third or fourth year."

The wheels began to turn in Ron's head. Both Ginny and Hermione had been lying to him. He had been walking around sporting a Ginny Weasley autograph in bold, black ink on his forehead for the past four hours. Then he realized that if Harry had taken the spell off that easily, then it would've probably been a walk in the park for Hermione to have removed the ink. While Ron was having his own inner conflict, Skylar and Harry began to walk towards the pub.

"You know, Ron is right. You really didn't have to come," Skylar said.

"Yes I know, but I wanted to get out for a while," Harry replied rubbing the back of his head.

"It's a pretty simple case here. All the witnesses say a witch was being sexually harassed, so she hexed the asshole out of the window. After hearing the transcripts of what he said, I don't blame her."

"Well it looks like the case is closed here, Miss Harris," Harry said smirking at Skylar.

"Well you know me, Mr. Potter," Skylar said, giving Harry a wink.

"Still, it seems like you all rounded up everybody at the World Cup," Harry said as he walked around looking at all of the detainees.

"Oh you should see inside, there's even more," Skylar said as Harry and she went towards the entrance of the pub.

Just then Ron snapped out of his daze and rushed back towards Harry and Skylar. He expertly maneuvered in front of Skylar and tried to stop Harry from entering the pub.

"Harry, why don't you just go back to the headquarters and I'll take care of this?" Ron said as a last ditch effort to get him away from the door.

It was too late. Harry opened the door to the pub and walked in.

"Honestly Ron, I know you had that stuff on your head, but you're acting weirder than usual," Harry said surveying his friend up and down.

Harry disregarded Ron and walked into the pub. He noticed a few aurors still interviewing people who were handcuffed. Harry, however, had a funny feeling after entering the pub. He was used to being stared at because of his name. For some reason, though, the whole time he was in the pub, he felt like he was being acutely stared at.

Harry walked around a little bit and surveyed the scene. He then noticed the blood and broken glass on the floor.

Kicking a little bit of the glass with his shoes, he walked over to Ron and Skylar.

"Fascinating the amount of damage one pissed off witch can do…" Harry said impressed with the damage.

"A feisty one I presume?" Harry asked.

"Yes she is, I'm sure you know her by the way. If you want to talk to her, she's right behind you," Skylar said gesturing for Harry to turn around.

It was at this point that Ron gave up on the situation, dropping his arms to his side.

Harry smiled at Skylar and then curiously looked over his shoulder to see none other than Ginny Weasley staring directly at him…

* * *

 **Ending Authors Note** : Doesn't everybody like a good cliffhanger? Happy New Year's to all of you, don't forget to review and follow the story.


End file.
